Acidentalmente Apaixonados
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Que rumo dar à vida depois que a guerra, para qual você foi criado, acabou? Fic light, sobre os cavaleiros dourados, com romance e uma confusão com Hyoga e Shun no final! Yaoi, com lemon. Cap.10 ON!
1. Água X Ar

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão._**

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

****

**Acidentalmente Apaixonados**

**Capítulo 1: Água X Ar**

O sol nascera não havia muito tempo e fortemente já iluminava o céu, clareando o azul tão vivo que tocava o mar no horizonte. Ainda não passava das oito horas, porem um silencio reconfortante pairava entre os pilares da antiga arquitetura das Doze Casas Zodiacais.

Os guardiões do antigo Santuário encontravam-se ainda adormecidos, exceto por um deles. Um dos menos familiarizados com esse esporte ocioso, estava de pé logo cedo e polia a armadura dourada que brilhava intensamente sob a luz solar.

Embora não houvesse necessidade alguma de se polir as armaduras, aquele cavaleiro continuava a seguir seus costumes antigos. Proteger Athena era antes de tudo um dever, além de que devia sua vida à Deusa que o trouxera do Hades após o encerramento das guerras.

O Santuário pertencia novamente à Athena e a jovem senhorita Saori permitira que seus protetores dourados permanecessem nas Doze Casas, desfrutando de privilégios e regalias como pagamento por terem doado suas jovens vidas anteriormente. E aquele cavaleiro procurava todas as manhãs um porquê verdadeiro pelo qual viver, agora que sua proteção não mais era requisitada.

Sentia-se confuso pela falta do dever e sinceramente esperava que algum Deus ou um louco qualquer tentasse novamente atacar sua deusa. Assim, quem sabe, ele teria suas dúvidas esclarecidas a respeito do que fazer com os anos que tinha pela frente.

Jamais planejara viver mais do que vinte anos e agora, depois de mais dois anos, encontrava-se totalmente sem rumo ou objetivo. Um forte sentimento de vazio se instalara em seu peito, desde que voltara para a Grécia e gostaria imensamente de descobrir o porque disso. Talvez precisasse apenas de alguém por quem viver.

Mas sem discípulos nem perigos, quem poderia precisar de sua companhia?

Foi pensando nisso que largou sua armadura de lado, se polisse mais nem ele mesmo conseguiria olhar para seu brilho sem sentir dor nos olhos.

Levantou-se do chão e desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, respirando fundo ao ver o límpido azul do céu ateniense alegrá-lo um pouco. Deveria acordar um amigo preguiçoso e tomar café em sua companhia. Os outros cavaleiros já acordavam e seus vizinhos mais próximos já faziam barulho em volta.

Desceu sem pressa a escadaria, chegando até a casa desejada. Estava tão calmo e tão vazio que dava vontade de chorar. A tristeza de não ouvir barulho naquela casa apertava em seu peito de forma avassaladora e constantemente ele tentava fugir daquele sentimento e esquecer-se da realidade.

Costumava trancar-se por horas em seu quarto, escrevendo em um diário seus temores, descobertas e pesares. Manchando com lágrimas cada uma das páginas lisas ou então fazendo desenhos sem importância. Era assim que costumava passar algumas tardes.

Mas procurava com constante desespero a companhia dos outros cavaleiros, tentando assim se desligar daqueles sentimentos baratos, tal como uma perda que nem sequer existia.

O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça e riu nervosamente. Estava outra vez pensando em bobagens. Lançou um último olhar ao céu e seguiu por uma passagem lateral para as escadas que o levariam ao segundo andar.

Entrou sem esperar convite pela mal arrumada sala. Percorreu o tão conhecido corredor que o levou ate a porta de madeira que protegia o aposento, de certo, mais confortável e bagunçado, o quarto.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou sem rodeios, sabia que aquele dorminhoco estaria ainda sonhando e não se decepcionou. Ele ainda estava dormindo.

A cortina entreaberta deixava alguns raios quentes de sol entrarem e iluminarem o corpo sobre a cama. Jogado displicente sobre os lençóis brancos, nenhuma roupa cobrindo a pele morena e lisa do grego que dormia.

Era evidente que estava totalmente à vontade e nem notava que tinha companhia. Ainda estava deitado de bruços agarrado a um travesseiro, sonhando ternamente, enquanto o sol iluminava os cachos azulados que escorriam por suas costas nuas. As nádegas perfeitas e redondas à mostra, produziam um estranho efeito sobre o cavaleiro visitante.

– Como sempre... Dormindo. – Ele murmurou tão baixo que mal pode se ouvir e caminhou ate a cama pé ante pé.

Não ousou sentar sobre o colchão ou tocar de qualquer maneira o amigo. Não, não teria coragem de acordar aquele _anjo_, que dormia tão intensamente, dando as costas para si. Queria, mas não devia tocá-lo.

Ficou um tempo, não se sabe quanto, fitando o suave movimento que as costas desnudas faziam com a respiração lenta e suave. Parecia que o mundo fazia até sentido quando estava dentro daquele quarto. Aquele vazio triste que o invadira já tinha se esvaído e em seu lugar uma emoção estranha e quente o invadia, tornando o ar mais agradável de se respirar.

Lentamente esticou uma das mãos e se inclinou para frente, tirando um dos cachos macios do rosto adormecido do amigo e sorriu. Ele era mesmo um anjo dormindo, mas acordado era outra história. Perguntava-se se deveria mesmo provocar o gênio apimentado do grego ou deixá-lo sonhando como um bebê.

Seria um sacrilégio perder a oportunidade de ver o brilho daqueles olhos tão azuis quanto o céu. Além do mais vê-lo dormir o fazia sentir saudades da voz grave do amigo, dos sorrisos e brincadeiras. Fazia-o quase se perder em um pensamento que o levaria de volta aos tormentos que o fazia se levantar cedo todas as manhãs para polir uma inútil armadura.

Não o deixaria de olhos fechados nem mais um segundo.

Sentou-se na cama e passou os nós dos dedos pela face desacordada do grego, sussurrando seu nome baixinho. Esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse com os gemidos de desagrado e abrisse os olhos claros para puxar aquele travesseiro de suas mãos e levantasse da cama, sem dar chances ao outro de puxá-lo pelo braço, como fazia algumas vezes.

– Levante-se. O dia já começou faz tempo. – ele dirigiu-se para as cortinas, abrindo-as em um único movimento.

– Ahn... Você é tão chato... – nem os resmungos e gemidos do outro cavaleiro o faziam se arrepender de ter interrompido o silencio de sua manhã.

– Não pode passar o dia todo aí, vamos, levante-se e vamos comer alguma coisa.

O grego sentou-se mal humorado e o encarou incrédulo. Ele podia sim passar o dia todo na cama se um certo cavaleiro o deixasse dormir em paz. Mesmo assim não se zangava e sempre atendia ao pedido _jeitoso_ do amigo, mas não sem antes se espreguiçar e sorrir malicioso só para não perder o costume de provocar todos a sua volta.

O outro apenas bufava mal humorado e cruzava os braços, esperando que levantasse de uma vez por todas da cama. Eram assim todas as manhãs desde que retornaram à vida.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o grego perguntou quebrando o silêncio mortal do quarto. O cavaleiro de pé apenas assentiu com a cabeça e aguardou – Por que vem aqui toda manhã? Não tem comida na sua casa?

– Porque gosto da sua companhia. – diante de uma pergunta tão grosseira sentiu seu estômago revirar dolorosamente e seu coração disparar de forma não muito agradável – Mas não volto mais se te incomodo.

– Longe disso. – ele sorriu daquele jeito simpático e aberto de sempre e completou – Adoro que você venha, mas deve ser cansativo descer três casas tão cedo. Devia se mudar logo para a minha casa e assim eu podia tentar te fazer dormir por mais tempo... Ao menos na minha cama não há formigas.

Aquele sorriso simpático foi substituído por um tão malicioso e impertinente que fez todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Só aquele grego tinha poder para deixá-lo assim e ultimamente isso estava se tornando muito comum.

– Formigas não, mas tem escorpião. – rebateu com igual malícia, virando-se para sair do quarto rapidamente.

Acostumara-se a ver o corpo despido do amigo, mas quando este acordava era outra coisa. Não conseguia ficar no mesmo quarto quando ele não mais dormia. Parecia que o cômodo ficava pequeno demais, sufocante e quente.

Percorreu rápido a distância até a pequena cozinha, procurando na geladeira tudo que costumavam comer pela manhã. Fez café fresco, cortou morangos, deixou iogurte, queijo, pão e manteiga na mesa, tudo como o dono da casa gostava. E não demorou para que este viesse, envolvido em um robe vermelho da mais pura seda.

Era irritante saber que por baixo de tão fino tecido não se encontrava nada, além da pele morena de sol e quente do grego. Fazia novamente seu estômago se apertar e revirar.

– Bom dia pra você também, Kyu. – ele disse alegremente sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e já se servindo dos morangos com iogurte.

O outro cavaleiro demorou algum tempo para desfazer-se da sensação incômoda em seu estômago e assim que retomou sua sobriedade, sentou-se à mesa com o outro. Serviu-se da fruta também e sorriu de canto, como só fazia naquela casa.

– Meu nome não é Kyu. Já te disse inúmeras vezes.

– Está certo, chato. Mas eu já te disse inúmeras vezes que é um apelido carinhoso.

– Carinhoso? – ele perguntou com a cara fechada, não combinava muito com seu jeito sério e fechado de ser.

– Se não gosta não te chamo mais assim. Kamus está bom pra você ou prefere Cavaleiro de Aquário?

Sempre irônico em seu tom de voz, Milo conseguia levar o amigo a ultrapassar o tênue limite entre bom humor e mau humor com facilidade. Mas naquela manhã o aquariano não se deixou abater, largou a colher dos morangos e olhou fixamente para o grego. Milo até mesmo parou de comer, com medo de ser congelado antes do meio-dia.

– Olhe bem para os meus olhos, Escorpião, e me diga o que vê.

Milo olhou confuso para os lados, procurando ajuda ou alguma resposta boa o suficiente. Kamus era tão irritantemente imprevisível, que dificilmente o escorpiano acertava as respostas. Mas tinha que tentar ou seu silêncio consentiria a interpretação, constantemente errada, que o aquariano sempre guardava em seu interior.

– Eu vejo... – ele ponderou as chances de sair sem nenhum dedo congelado daquela conversa e então se decidiu pela resposta – Vejo um francês chato, mal humorado e tão branco que eu consigo ver as veias da sua testa. Se manca, Kamus! Você vem me acordar todas as manhãs e não tolera nem um apelido carinhoso? Desse jeito eu vou te pedir o divórcio!

Grave erro brincar dessa forma com assunto tão delicado e em equilíbrio precário. O rosto inexpressível do francês transformou-se em uma máscara da mais profunda melancolia e os olhos sempre tão misteriosos se tornaram frios e perdidos por instantes. Aquário levantou-se, sem coragem de encarar os olhos de Milo e dirigiu-se para a porta.

O escorpiano cabeça dura ao invés de desculpar-se pela brincadeira que jamais deveria ter feito – uma vez que conhece bem demais a precária capacidade de fazer boas interpretações de Kamus – continuou sentado lá, esperando ouvir a porta fechar às suas costas. Sabia que não deveria brincar com esse assunto, de alguma forma estranha Kamus parecia sempre se sentir infinitamente triste quando falavam em relacionamento. Mesmo este não existindo entre os dois.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo:** _Shaka pensa que está resolvendo um problema, mas acaba despertando outro, que embora seja um detalhe, ainda é uma pedra em seu caminho. Capítulo 2: Terra X Fogo._

* * *

**_Kyu:_** o apelido que eu dei ao Kamus, depois vocês ficam sabendo de onde surgiu isso. XD

**N/A:** Fic nova, longa e quase completa. Não pretendo demorar a postar nenhum capítulo! Por favor, mandem reviews, todos serão respondidos por e-mail! Os reviews são indispensáveis para nós, escritoras, sabermos se vocês gostam ou não do que escrevemos, então escrevam e façam críticas, por favor. Podem mandar sugestões também... Se quiserem, eu digo até quem são os outros casais.

Valeu gente! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Ps: Todo mundo entendeu que Ar e Água no subtítulo fazem menção aos elementos dos signos, Aquário e Escorpião, respectivamente, certo?


	2. Terra X Fogo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

**_Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas de sexo) ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia._**

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 2: Terra X Fogo**

Estava tudo na mais perfeita calma. Conseguira chegar até o templo de Athena sem problema algum. Sua manhã teria sido realmente perfeita se não tivesse sido praticamente atirado precipício abaixo por um aquariano que bufava de raiva ao encontrá-lo em Sagitário.

Será possível que nenhum ser ali dentro tinha juízo na cabeça? Estariam todos enlouquecendo logo agora que a paz havia sido restaurada? Era só o que faltava!

Mas tirando essas coisas de lado, o cavaleiro em questão procurou não se abalar nem se meter nos problemas aquarianos alheios. Continuou seu caminho, descendo calmamente até sua casa zodiacal. Nenhuma alma acordada ousou interromper novamente sua _viagem_.

O que estivera fazendo conversando tão cedo com Athena era segredo, fora apenas pedir permissão para um pequeno problema ser resolvido. E para sua alegria, a menina concordara alegremente com sua idéia – alegre até demais – e ainda sugestionara a respeito. Ele se sentiu imensamente feliz e procurou não pensar no motivo que fizera Athena concordar tão prontamente.

Não gostava de se meter na vida dos outros, mas seu espírito _fofoqueiro_ deixava-o inquieto e quando adentrou sua casa perguntou-se mentalmente se Saori não estaria tramando alguma coisa estranha. Esperava que a menina não resolvesse que agora seria ela a invadir a casa dos outros e matar deuses.

Contudo, esqueceu-se bem rápido de suas suposições ao lembrar de um adormecido cavaleiro em sua cama. Subiu correndo as escadas laterais e andou apressado pelo corredor, encontrando um rapaz em seus dezessete anos, esparramado em seu colchão. Ele ainda estava despido e parecia cansado da noite de amor que tivera.

O cavaleiro na porta do quarto sorriu malicioso e satisfeito e seguiu radiante até o outro, deitando de bruços na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Esperou paciente que o outro acordasse, como sempre fazia, quando sentia algum cosmos tão próximo de si. Mas ele continuou dormindo.

– Está assim tão cansado? – perguntou-se o dono da cama, na qual o garoto se espalhava. – Vou ter que acrescentar vitaminas à sua dieta.

O rapaz se remexeu, mas não acordou. Então o cavaleiro dourado se inclinou, beijando-lhe os lábios rubros e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto dava ainda beijinhos vez por outra em seu pescoço.

– Acorda, garoto. Vamos, amorzinho, está na hora de levantar. – ele continuou a insistir.

O rapaz se mexeu novamente, virou de lado e finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrando um sorriso enorme que só era estampado naquele rosto quando seu dono estava satisfeito, porém, ele se sentia acabado.

– Bom dia, lindo.

– Bom dia, lindo. – ele repetiu fechando os olhos de novo.

– Não durma de novo, amor, vamos tomar café, sim?

Mas o rapaz não se moveu. Estava tão mortalmente cansado que não tinha energia, nem forças para sair daquela cama. Certamente não conseguiria ficar de pé, graças a Athena que o Santuário estava em paz, assim não precisava realmente sair do quarto e ir treinar.

– Tenho uma novidade! Levante-se e eu te conto... – ele bem tentou, mas não conseguiu tirar o dorminhoco de seu doce sonho, então o cavaleiro voltou a se deitar. – Athena e eu chegamos a um consenso. Na verdade aquela menina pareceu feliz demais com minha idéia. Estranho.

– E qual foi sua idéia? – ele perguntou, dormindo, ao amante.

– Lembra que você não pode ficar por aqui muito tempo?

– Porque as Doze Casas são morada de cavaleiros de ouro, apenas. – ele murmurou sem emoção e o outro concordou.

– Sim. Bem, Saori reconsiderou e achou bom permitir que os cavaleiros de bronze interessados permanecessem aqui, desde que os cavaleiros dourados permitissem. Ela disse que seria ótimo que nós treinássemos vocês, a fim de passar adiante nosso conhecimento.

O dorminhoco abriu um dos olhos, encarando o sorridente cavaleiro ao seu lado. Se escutara bem seu querido amante acabara de fornecer-lhe uma notícia bombástica com proporções provavelmente desastrosas.

– Shaka. – ele disse sério, acordando de vez. – Talvez... Não seja boa idéia...

– O quê? Por que não seria?

– Pense bem... Se eu vier morar no Santuário nós dois moraríamos juntos. – Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e ficou esperando que o amante continuasse. – Juntos... Entende?

O virginiano continuou com a mesma cara de bobo, tentando fazer alguma ligação mental, esperando alguma coisa, mas o outro cavaleiro não disse mais nada.

– E daí? – ele tentou.

– E daí que eu sou novo demais para me sentir casado com você, Shaka! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, exasperado.

– Não precisa falar tão alto, Ikki! Eu não sou surdo!

Correto. Morar juntos. Não tinha pensado por esse ângulo ainda. Não tinha refletido sobre o que seria dividir sua cama, seu quarto, seu banheiro, enfim toda a casa, todos os dias com Ikki. Achara somente que teria seu amante quando quisesse a sua disposição para arrancar cada gota de sua virilidade todas as noites.

Além do mais, nem considerara o fato de que Ikki tinha só dezessete anos e ele mais de vinte. Não era uma relação muito dentro da lei. Mas quem se importava? Ninguém era louco o suficiente para encher sua paciência com isso.

– Ikki, meu anjo, nós não precisamos casar... Só vamos morar juntos, não é o fim do mundo!

– É, loiro... – Fênix murmurou virando de bruços e escondendo a cabeça debaixo de um travesseiro.

– O que disse, amor?

Sorte sua, o loiro em questão não ouvira suas palavras tolas, ou perderia certamente alguns sentidos. Não que já não estivesse acostumado, afinal ir pra cama com Shaka de Virgem era ficar sem sentido algum, exceto o tato.

– Shakinha, meu amorzinho, loirinho do meu coração... – ele disse ironicamente erguendo a cabeça. – Eu te amo, mas morar junto é praticamente casar, além do mais eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmão.

– E você acha que eu não sei disso, _Fênix_?

Ops... Fênix. Ele só o chamava assim quando se irritava. Nesses casos Ikki passava de amante a mero cavaleiro de bronze. Era uma transformação e tanto para o loiro e agora o garoto corria realmente riscos de perder algum sentido.

– Pensou, amor?

– Pensei. Kamus adoraria treinar Hyoga aqui no Santuário e acho que seu irmãozinho não ficaria longe daquele pato por muito tempo, logo Shun também viria para cá. Entende, _amor_?

Ikki ergueu as sobrancelhas e fechou a cara logo em seguida. Falar no nome de Cisne provocava essas reações imediatas no japonês e a história ficava cada vez pior.

Shaka, crente que havia encontrado a solução de seus problemas, enganou-se redondamente e em segundos via Ikki pular da cama e vestir suas roupas. O que aquele moleque faria dessa vez? Iria matar Hyoga? Jogar o menino vulcão adentro? Oh Zeus! Se ao menos ele entendesse que Shun não era mais criança...

– Ikki, amor, aonde vai?

– Vou impedir que meu irmão fique com aquele moleque! Você enlouqueceu, Shaka? Shun é uma criança e aquele pato é um tarado aproveitador...

– Ikki, por Zeus! Ele tem quinze anos, você tinha essa idade quando a gente... Bem, você sabe. – e isso não melhorava em nada seu sentimento enorme de culpa por ficar com um... Garoto.

Ikki bufou zangado, saiu chutando roupas, travesseiros e almofadas pelo chão. Shaka obviamente saiu da cama e foi atrás dele, pois aquele cabeça dura subia a escadaria agora e passava por Libra como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Sorte Dohko não se encontrar ali. Mas em Escorpião a coisa mudou de figura.

– Ikki! Volte... Você não pode passear pelas Doze Casas! – o virginiano ia andando apressado, tentando fazer o namorado mudar de idéia. Queria que ele entendesse que nem no Santuário, nem no Japão ele separaria Shun e Hyoga.

– Ei! Moleque! O que faz na minha casa? – Ótimo! Milo tinha que aparecer agora.

– Cala a boca, Milo!

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos, surpreso, enquanto contemplava Fênix atravessando o primeiro andar de sua casa em direção a Sagitário. Era louco ou o quê? Tentou intervir, mas Shaka pediu paciência ao grego e saiu atrás do amante. Ikki não tinha mesmo juízo.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, hein?

Mas ninguém ouviu o Escorpião. Os outros dois cavaleiros continuaram subindo, ignorando os cavaleiros dourados que acabavam de acordar. Ikki entrou pelo templo Sagrado de Athena, quase chutando os pobres servos que se encontravam em seu caminho e andou a passos firmes até o trono de Saori.

– De onde tirou a idéia de trazer os cavaleiros de bronze para o Santuário, Saori?

Shaka arregalou os olhos e a moça se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. O cavaleiro dourado puxou Ikki para trás e se ajoelhou no chão pedindo perdão pela ousadia do amante, mas Athena apenas pediu que levantasse.

– Foi o próprio Shaka quem veio me pedir isso, Ikki.

– Pois eu não concordo! Não quero aquele pato perto do meu irmão! Só concordo com isso se ele ficar fora daqui.

Saori olhou de Ikki para Shaka, pedindo ajuda com aquele cavaleiro temperamental, mas nem o loiro sabia lidar com aquilo no momento.

– Ikki, se eu permito que você entre aqui, não posso proibir Hyoga de vir também, além do mais não acha que o Shun já está muito grandinho pra você ficar atazanando a vida dele?

Fênix arregalou os olhos, totalmente alarmado com aquela pergunta. Ele não atazanava Shun, só tentava protegê-lo de aves imprestáveis que rondavam seu pobre irmãozinho indefeso.

– Faça-me um favor, Fênix, deixe o Shun em paz. Ele é bastante capaz de julgar o correto e o incorreto. Agora saiam daqui!

A menina levantou-se e deu as costas aos dois cavaleiros. Ikki ainda boquiaberto e Virgem de olhos arregalados sem saber se ria ou chorava. Saori tinha razão, é claro, mas não sabia se Ikki entenderia isso muito bem ou se teria um ataque de nervos.

Bem, não demorou a descobrir. Do templo à casa de Virgem, o cavaleiro de Fênix fez questão de despejar todos os palavrões que conhecia em cima de qualquer alma viva que ousasse interpor seu caminho e isso valeu até para Milo, que prometeu arrancar sua cabeça e entregar para Máscara da Morte.

Seria possível ter paz alguma vez na vida?

Era isso que Shaka se perguntava ao ver o amante voltar para a cama, emburrado e intocável. Queria matar Hyoga naquele instante ou enfiar a cabeça de Ikki dentro da privada e dar descarga. Quando tudo estava indo, um balde de água fria caía em sua cabeça. Perfeito!

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Afrodite tem um pequeno mal entendido assombrando sua vida sexual. Com Shura não vai dar certo, então como ele resolverá isso? Capítulo 3: Água X Água._

* * *

**N/A: **É... A fic é parada assim mesmo. Escrevi por ter cansado de UA e nem gosto muito de drama, prefiro um "_água com açúcar"_. Além disso, é assim que vejo cada um deles. Espero que esteja agradando a alguém...

Sabem quem é o próximo casal? Óbvio, não? XD

Mandem review, please!

Bejus e até o próximo.


	3. Água X Água

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 3: Água X Água**

Com aquela gritaria, não era possível dormir. Então ele se, muito mal humorado, e foi tomar um banho. Estava um dia agradável lá fora e o sol o chamava para o dever.

Uma rápida olhada pela janela e constatou um espanhol que fazia flexões no primeiro andar da casa. Estava longe, mas enxergava bem a bundinha firme contraída, assim como os outros perfeitos músculos daquele corpo lindo.

– Eu ainda morro de tesão nesse Santuário!

Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça e terminou de escovar os dentes, penteou-se e colocou uma roupa. Resolvera treinar, para variar um pouco, e desfilar por aí de calças justas, roubando fôlegos.

– Vamos visitar o espanhol. – disse para si mesmo, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

Perfeito e lindo como sempre.

Peixes desceu por sua casa em direção a Capricórnio. Aquário parecia mais frio que o normal, mas quem se importava? Kamus era sempre muito gélido. Mas o gostoso moreno na décima casa era quente até demais.

– Bom dia, Shura.

O capricorniano parou o que fazia e levantou-se do chão, encarando Afrodite que sorria demais. Olhou em volta para ver se estavam mesmo sozinhos e cruzou os braços com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Bom dia, Peixes. De passagem para a arena?

– E treinar com aprendizes? Não, _Capricórnio_. – fez questão de enfatizar bem o nome da constelação protetora de Shura, ironizando sua resposta.

– Bem... Então a que devo a honra de sua presença em minha humilde casa?

– Corta essa, espanhol. Se não me quer aqui fala logo!

– Desculpe-me, Afrodite. Só não queria confusão com Máscara da Morte.

– Ainda? – o pisciano olhou de cima a baixo o moreno a sua frente e suspirou tirando a franja da testa – Só porque eu fiquei com ele UMA vez não significa que eu esteja apaixonado. Por Athena, eu achei que fosse morrer, né? Você me entende, não?

Shura sacudiu os ombros e riu caminhando para a sombra. Não sabia se entendia ou não aquele maluco. Sempre arrastara uma asa pro italiano e quando conseguia a peça não queria mais?

– Morrendo ou não, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte parece ter gostado da fruta, então é melhor aproveitar.

– E se eu não quiser aproveitá-lo? – o sueco sorriu bastante insinuante, pretendendo fisgar um peixe fora de sua rede.

– Então passa lá por Áries, quem sabe o Mu não te pega de jeito?

O olhar límpido e cristalino de Afrodite passou a um cheio de ódio. Shura parecia estar mesmo fora de seu alcance e, aparentemente, só lhe restava Máscara da Morte para tapar o buraco de seu coração e o espaço vazio em sua cama.

– Mu? Aquele sem sal?

– Eu ouvi dizer que ele pega pesado...

– Você conversa demais com o Aioros, Shura. Vai acabar igual a ele! – Afrodite deu as costas ao outro cavaleiro e caminhou de volta a escadaria de Aquário.

– Espera!

O sueco continuou seu caminho, Shura não gostava de ouvir ninguém falando mal de Aioros, mas Afrodite tinha certa razão. Não era segredo que Milo e Aioros eram dois fofoqueiros. Tirando isso de lado, Peixes não tinha culpa de gostar do cara errado.

– Olha, Afrodite, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, me desculpe. Você é lindo, mas...

– Mas você gosta de outro. Eu sei, Shura, não sou cego!

– Sabe?

– Claro. Mas tentar não custa. Quem é ele?

O espanhol pensou bem se deveria contar ou não. Há muito tempo que escondia de si mesmo aquele sentimento esquisito e queria sinceramente não senti-lo agora. Nem queria reconhecer aquilo na frente do sueco, embora gostasse muito do amigo.

– Não conto a ninguém, nem ao Milo. Prometo, Shurinha.

Capricórnio pensou, refletiu um pouco e acabou se confessando. O sueco demorou a acreditar e por diversas vezes fez o amigo repetir aquele nome. Quando finalmente aceitou o fato desceu a escadaria até Câncer, pronto para uma fofoca básica. Alguém achou que ele realmente guardaria segredo?

– Mask? Ta aí? – ele entrou cuidadosamente naquela casa apavorante, tentando não pisar em nada muito nojento e depois de um tempo sentiu mãos o agarrarem por trás.

Um corpo másculo e forte o segurou com firmeza e um hálito quente fez seu pescoço se arrepiar quando Máscara da Morte sussurrou um "_aqui_" em seu ouvido.

– Quer me matar de susto? – ele se livrou rápido do abraço, se abanando, tomou uma distancia segura do italiano gostoso e suspirou. – O Shura está apaixonado, sabia?

– Claro que sim.

– E não me contou?

– Não sou fofoqueiro que nem você, Peixes. – Máscara da Morte sorriu sarcástico e andou para fora de sua casa, parando no alto da escadaria e olhando para Gêmeos logo abaixo.

Afrodite murmurou algum resmungo que ele não ouviu e se aproximou também. O sueco não gostava de ser chamado de fofoqueiro, principalmente por alguém que se dizia perdidamente apaixonado por si.

– Você sabe quem é?

– Claro. Ele me contou. O que tem?

– Mask! E você está assim calmo? O Shura com... _Ele_?

– E por que não?

– Porque... Não combina! – como se isso pudesse fazer alguma diferença na cabeça do espanhol. – Por Athena, ele merece coisa melhor!

– Como você? – havia talvez um tom de tristeza na voz grave do canceriano que Afrodite ignorou solenemente.

– Qualquer um de nós, mas nunca _ele_!

Máscara deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho escada acima, sendo acompanhado de perto por Afrodite e uma vez no segundo andar, empurrou o pisciano na parede, segurando-o pelos pulsos. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis mais claros que os seus e notou com prazer o estremecimento do corpo menor.

– Dane-se quem o Shura quer comer, isso não me interessa, Peixes.

O olhar assassino de Máscara da Morte fez o pisciano rezar por sua vida e para não deixar seu sexo o denunciar. Tentou ser firme e não dar bandeira, mas o outro cavaleiro notara o arrepio que tomou conta de seu corpo e sorriu malicioso daquele jeito que dava até calores.

– Ma-Ma-Máscara. Me solta. – o italiano encarou-o pervertido e soltou um de seus pulsos para passar a mão por seu corpo. – Seu tarado! Tira a mão daí!

– E por quê? Já passei a mão em outros lugares piores. – ele acrescentou apertando as nádegas firmes e bem feitas do sueco e levou um empurrão.

– Eu achei que fosse morrer! Já repeti isso diversas vezes!

– Mas continua se estremecendo quando chego perto...

Afrodite prendeu a respiração para não dar uma resposta idiota ou dizer algo que magoasse o outro. Seu coração se apertou, mas ele ficou firme até que Máscara da Morte o soltasse e se afastasse.

– Vá embora da minha casa, antes que sua cabeça faça parte da minha coleção.

– Eu vou, mas não por medo de você, porque eu não tenho. – o sueco caminhou trêmulo pela sala e seguiu seu caminho para fora da Casa de Câncer.

Há problemas impossíveis de se resolver e Máscara da Morte era um deles em sua vida.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo:** _Saga tem um despertador eficiente, não fosse pelo infortúnio de ele realizar seu serviço duas horas antes do necessário. É o que se paga por namorar alguém tão inquieto e com tanta energia sobrando. Capítulo 4: Ar X Fogo._

* * *

**N/A: **Medo do Mask? XD Não, que isso? Afrodite tem que rever seus conceitos, eu não dispensaria esse italiano assim não.

Queria agradecer os reviews, apesar da revolta por causa do casal. Continuem mandando e me digam o que estão achando do que escrevo.

Falando neles, o próximo não é muito difícil de imaginar. Aliás, é um dos meus preferidos.

Até o próximo!

Beijos.


	4. Ar X Fogo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

**_Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais) ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia._**

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4: Ar X Fogo**

– Saga? Saga? Saga, Saga, Saga, Saga, Saga?

O cavaleiro de gêmeos esfregou os olhos e remexeu-se com visível contrariedade ao ouvir seu nome ser repetido diversas vezes sem parar. Sentia que o dono da voz insistente estava sentado bem em cima de seus quadris e pulava enquanto chamava por si.

Seria possível que tão cedo aquele pentelho já estava acordado atazanando sua vida? Tudo bem que ele merecia aquilo por tudo de mau que já fizera antes, mas ele não sabia que aquele rapaz podia ser tão insistente no trabalho de encher sua paciência e seus ouvidos logo pela manhã. Além do mais, não parecia o mesmo cavaleiro que havia conhecido anos atrás.

– Saga? Saga? Acordou? – ele não ia parar de pular e falar nunca?

Gêmeos balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou de olhos fechados, sem se esforçar o mínimo para alegrar a vida daquele menino saltitante e chato. Mas o visitante não se deu por satisfeito e se debruçou sobre seu peito, falando agora em seu ouvido.

– Se não levantar logo vou dizer à Athena que é melhor trazer Shion de volta para ocupar o lugar de Grande Mestre, porque o cavaleiro de Gêmeos é um preguiçoso!

Saga resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e empurrou o rapaz para o lado, virando seu corpo na cama. Que se danasse Athena e seu novo posto de Grande Mestre. Era tudo uma grande palhaçada, além do mais Kanon era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e não ele.

– Eu sei que você está acordado, Saga! Vem! – agora ele puxava seu braço insistentemente, tentando arrancar-lhe alguma reação ativa.

– Vai encher o Kanon.

– Mas o Kanon não é Mestre de nada. Vamos, Saga, não seja preguiçoso!

Gêmeos abriu um olho, contrariado, ficando praticamente cego com os raios de sol que banhavam seu quarto. Aquele garoto era maluco, só podia. Saga virou novamente de barriga para cima, colocando as mãos na frente dos olhos.

– Volte para sua casa e não me enche!

– Saguinha... Você está muito malcriado ultimamente. Levanta daí de uma vez antes que a Saori desça em pessoa para puxar sua orelha.

O grego colocou ambas as mãos nas orelhas e encarou o garoto sorridente que voltara a sentar-se em seus quadris. Não mudara coisa alguma, nem depois de dois anos vivo. No máximo crescera alguns centímetros e engrossara mais a voz, porém, continuava com o rosto doce de menino.

– Caralxxx...! Mas será possível que eu não tenho paz nem depois de trancafiar aqueles malditos espectros estúpidos?

O garoto assustou-se quando Saga sentou rápido na cama, fazendo aquela cara zangada que arrepiava todos os pêlos do seu corpo. Não era à toa que ele tinha sido um dos mais temidos entre os cavaleiros dourados.

– Não precisa ficar zangado, Saga! Só estou me certificando de que você cumprirá com seu dever.

– Eu vou te matar!

– De novo? – Saga calou-se e parou suas mãos a três centímetros do pescocinho do garoto.

– Desculpe, não era a minha intenção.

– Tudo bem, já disse que te perdôo. Não fico zangado. – o rapaz sorriu gentilmente se aninhando no peito largo de Saga, como um gatinho pedindo a atenção do dono.

Gêmeos revirou os olhos e o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos curtos e castanhos. Mudava facilmente de humor, era muito imprevisível.

– Está bem, Aioros, já acordei, agora preciso ir me arrumar.

– Não precisa não.

– Eu tenho que ir para o templo, lembra?

– Ainda é cedo! – o rapaz disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mas ficou sério ao ver que Saga rangia os dentes.

– E por que você me acordou?

Aioros se encolheu, sorrindo de forma culpada. Saga iria matá-lo por tê-lo acordado duas horas antes do necessário. Se bem que o geminiano não precisava ficar sabendo de quanto tempo perdera de sono.

– Porque eu queria ficar com você antes que Athena te alugasse com os problemas do Santuário.

Saga suspirou e desistiu de brigar com o maluco em seu colo. Aioros não mudava, era sempre assim. Acordava cedo, fazia com que desistisse de seu precioso sono e tentava arrancar cada grama de sua energia antes que Athena o alugasse com os problemas do Santuário.

– E então, Saga?

– Eu devia te matar.

– De novo?

– Cala a boca! – Saga empurrou Aioros para trás, fazendo-o cair deitado de costas na cama e deitou por entre as pernas abertas do rapaz – Tão rápido que você nem vai sentir, moleque.

– Hum... Tentador, Saguinha.

Gêmeos fechou a cara, mas ignorou sua raiva momentânea e tateou o corpo abaixo do seu a procura da entrada de Aioros. Enfiou um dedo sem demora, sentindo o corpo menor se contrair deliciosamente e só de pensar em seu membro enfiado ali, delirava.

– Um dia eu juro que te mato.

– De tesão?

– Também.

Aioros sorriu divertido e satisfeito e rodeou a cintura do outro cavaleiro com as pernas. Em resposta Saga enfiou outro dedo em seu interior, alargando o anel apertado.

– Faz direito dessa vez. Ontem de noite você me deixou ardendo por duas horas.

– Cala a boca, Aioros. – o cavaleiro de gêmeos não esperou relutância do rapaz, apenas colou sua boca à dele, procurando a língua quente e úmida desesperadamente.

Aioros envolveu o pescoço do outro com os braços, aproveitando o beijo, enquanto o geminiano retirava seus dedos e posicionava o pênis em sua entrada, que parecia ainda arder da noite anterior.

– Devagar... – ele sussurrou por entre o beijo.

– Cala a boca. Você não gosta de nada devagar na sua bunda.

O sagitariano riu, puxou Saga com as pernas, que foi penetrando lentamente seu corpo estreito. De propósito ele se contraía, gemendo e arfando no ouvido de Gêmeos, tentando provocar de qualquer maneira o cavaleiro mais velho.

– Geme mais baixo ou vai acordar meu irmão.

Aioros ignorou-o, sabia que Saga só dizia aquilo para implicar, porque gostava mesmo era de ouvir seus gemidos altos quando enfiava seu pênis rígido entre suas nádegas. Afinal aqueles treze anos não o deixaram esquecer-se do que o cavaleiro de gêmeos gostava na cama.

Ele sabia exatamente como gemer, se mover, se contrair na medida certa para deixar o outro morrendo de vontade de ter tudo de novo. Aioros não precisava de descanso, estava à disposição de Saga vinte e quatro horas por dia, fosse no quarto, na escadaria, no templo, no banheiro, na cozinha, na arena de treinamento... Não importava o local, se Gêmeos solicitasse seu corpo lá estava ele pronto e entregue.

– Saga... – e ele sempre fazia tudo tão direitinho que o outro era mais gentil que o normal e o enchia de beijos, às vezes até esquecendo do que fazia – Saga, continua... Vem... Me fode logo!

O cavaleiro de gêmeos piscou os olhos e parou de beijar Aioros, movendo seu corpo num ritmo rápido e seco. Perdia-se nos olhos verdes do outro e queria sinceramente continuar naquela ilusão, mas a realidade de estocar aquele corpinho estreito era ainda melhor.

Por isso, Saga apertava os quadris do amante, entrando e saindo, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais roucos e altos. Nessas horas nem que Athena solicitasse sua proteção ele pararia, estava louco, tomado pelo tesão e êxtase que Sagitário sempre provocava em si. Eram movimentos sempre intensos, que rasgavam Aioros por dentro e levava ambos ao orgasmo.

O sagitariano sempre chegava antes, mas continuava a rebolar sobre a ereção do outro, sorrindo de forma lasciva só para provocar. E então Saga rangia os dentes e o apertava com mais força, enfiando tudo, até o talo e gozando com um rouco gemido de total êxtase.

– Aioros, seu maldito... – ele disse caindo em cima do rapaz, cansado e mole.

– O que foi? – o menino perguntou com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto moreno.

– Eu to cansado, como vou chegar até o templo desse jeito?

O rapaz de olhos verdes puxou o rosto do amante, dando um beijo em seus lábios, ainda sorrindo. Quem se importava com o templo quando se tinha ele na cama para fazerem o que visse à mente?

– Não vá.

– Não posso fazer isso. Tenho que subir aquelas escadas todas e to morto!

– Saguinha, você é um cavaleiro de ouro! Use a velocidade da luz. – Aioros sorriu como se tivesse encontrado a solução ideal.

– Como se eu estou cansaço? Você suga todas as minhas forças, como faz isso?

– Eu não faço nada... Você que usa muita força. – Saga iria matá-lo por fazer pouco caso de sua habilidade e por esgotar sua paciência e energia.

– Aioros, eu vou tomar banho.

– Peça ao Mu para te teleportar. – ele sussurrou rindo, enquanto Saga levantava da cama. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ah, sim! Porque Mu não pode usar teleporte nas Doze Casas.

– Cala a boca!

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O "calmo" cavaleiro de Áries também tem problemas com suas relações e aí? O que fazer quando se tem tudo o que quer, mas não se quer tudo o que tem? Capítulo 5: Fogo X Fogo._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **To demorando a postar, né? Foi mal... Provas, trabalhos ('¬¬), minha beta ta ocupada... tudo se torna motivo para atrasar a correção dos capítulos. Contudo, parece que isso da um tempero a mais nas coisas.

Mudando de assunto... Acho que ninguém errou o casal, tava bem na cara. O próximo é polêmico. Não abro mão deles.

Então, obrigada pelos reviews, mandem mais! A gente se encontra no próximo capítulo!

Beijos.


	5. Fogo X Fogo

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão._**

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais) ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulos 5: Fogo X Fogo**

Era sempre tão parado e quieto ali, longe e separado dos outros cavaleiros, ele se encontrava quase sempre sozinho. Talvez tivesse se acostumado, por causa do exílio, a permanecer assim, apenas afastado, longe da confusão e barulho que perturbava os outros cavaleiros dourados.

Gostava mais assim. Tinha sua privacidade e poderia passar o dia todo em paz, lendo, dormindo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que tivesse vontade. Não precisava se preocupar com amantes, rolos, dor de cabeça, amigos problemáticos, porque simplesmente preferia não se envolver com ninguém. Bem, talvez ninguém seja uma palavra muito forte.

Havia um único problema, mas perfeitamente capaz de ser solucionado, se a outra parte interessada fosse menos temperamental. Isso acontece quando se junta fogo demais em uma casa só e é preciso maturidade e paciência para lidar com esse tipo de relação.

Acontece que ele estava muito bem acomodado dessa forma e não ligava muito para o ciúme e as explosões de raiva do outro. Procurava não dar muita atenção e talvez fosse aí que ele errava. Ignorar a outra parte interessada estava sendo uma péssima idéia.

Mas também tinha tanta preguiça de ir até ele, que preferia continuar com seus afazeres normais. O que ele fazia? Pela quinta vez estava trabalhando em uma armadura de bronze e perguntava-se quando fora que aceitara aquele emprego, só ele se esforçava e os outros só destruíam as coisas.

– Já estou acostumado, sobra SEMPRE para mim. – ele sussurrou para si, balançando a cabeça.

A armadura de Dragão ganhava vida aos poucos, à medida que Mu de Áries usava suas ferramentas para restaurá-la. Em sua cabeça pensava em cada um dos desaforos que usaria para reclamar com Shiryu, quando o garoto viesse buscar a encomenda.

– Espero que nunca mais a use, não agüento mais consertar pó de armadura de Dragão! – ele não parecia calmo, estava zangado de ter que repetir o mesmo trabalho pela quinta vez.

Aquele moleque não sabia cuidar direito de sua armadura, era isso que Mu pensava e queria sempre matá-lo quando a via em pedaços. Isso sem falar da armadura de Pégasus e Cisne, felizmente a de Ikki se consertava sozinha e Shun quase não se metia em brigas.

O ariano estava tão entretido em seu trabalho e reclamações, que não notou um cosmo diferente, que invadia sua casa. Ele apenas continuou o que fazia, sentado no chão frio de pedra.

O cavaleiro visitante vinha a passos lentos e silenciosos, admirando ao longe o tibetano, que estava especialmente lindo esta manhã. Devido ao calor Mu prendera o cabelo com um rabo alto, usava só a calça de treinamento, justa e estava sem camisa. Sua pele alva refletia os raios de sol e o deixavam ainda mais brilhante, se é que era possível.

Ele estava alheio ao que acontecia e só depois que o outro cavaleiro estava parado atrás de si, foi que notou a outra presença e levantou-se rápido e assustado. Seus reflexos não eram mais como os de antigamente – há dois anos.

– Aioria! Que susto! – ele exclamou com a mão no peito, segurando o coração que batia acelerado.

– Susto? Ta devendo alguma coisa?

Mu o olhou com uma expressão de desagrado pela brincadeira e sentou-se no chão para guardar suas ferramentas e a armadura de Dragão na urna. Aioria se aproximou mais e se ajoelhou atrás de Áries, colando os lábios no ouvido deste.

– O que foi, Áries?

– Não me perturba, Aioria. Estou consertando a armadura de Dragão.

– Mas de novo? – Aioria calou-se ao receber agora um olhar de desaprovação.

Aquele maldito Shiryu estava sempre empatando sua vida. Era só colocar os pés na primeira casa que aquela armadura estava com Mu, ocupando aquelas preciosas mãos que ele queria em seu corpo. Que seja! Se esse pirralho intrometido aprendesse a cuidar do que lhe pertencia, o tibetano seria todo seu.

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Nada. Eu estava entediado e resolvi descer, já que você não sobe.

Mu terminou de guardar a armadura dentro da urna sagrada e levantou-se a carregando junto com a caixa de ferramentas para a escada lateral de sua casa. Aioria naturalmente o acompanhou de perto, fixando seu olhar naquele corpo perfeito que se movia com tanta altivez e delicadeza.

– Eu sei o que você quer. – o ariano disse largando a urna no meio da sala e levando suas ferramentas para o quarto.

– Então por que perguntou? – Aioria largou-se no sofá da sala, tirando os sapatos para ficar mais à vontade.

– Por que você podia ter mudado a fita. – ele respondeu já de volta, cruzando os braços no peito.

O grego desviou o olhar e chamou-o com a mão para se sentar ao seu lado. Desde que discutiram, no ínfimo dia em que os cavaleiros de bronze lutavam contra Poseidon, Aioria não conseguiu mais tirar da cabeça aquele ariano metido que o peitava. Era enlouquecedor lembrar da noite que passaram juntos naquela mesma casa de Áries.

– Eu não to a fim hoje. Preciso terminar a armadura do Shiryu e ainda tenho que procurar o Kiki.

– Você acabou de guardar as ferramentas e a armadura daquele lagarto desastrado e o Kiki ta no jardim, posso vê-lo daqui. – Mu o encarou desgostoso e agora fora ele quem desviara o olhar, procurando pela janela seu discípulo, que realmente estava no jardim.

– Ele não é desastrado. – era só isso que tinha a dizer àquele leão folgado?

– Não? – Aioria riu irônico e esticou-se para puxar o outro pelo braço. – Senta aqui, ta com medo de quê?

– Não estou com medo. – ele murmurou, enquanto sentava-se, puxando seu braço de volta.

O grego chegou mais perto e aquele perfume da pele de Aioria o deixou vibrando por dentro. Mu não se atreveu a encará-lo, sabia querer ficar com ele, mas tentava sempre resistir a essa fraqueza. Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro! Por Athena, como podia ser tão fraco?

– Você parece com medo. Eu não mordo... Muito.

Mu virou o rosto contrariado com a piada e deparou-se com aqueles profundos e trapaceiros olhos verdes, que sempre o levavam a cometer a loucura maior de sua vida. Não que cometer essa loucura não fosse imensamente prazeroso, mas depois que acabava, sempre tentava fazer o leonino sumir de sua vida e não conseguia.

Aioria se divertia, era evidente. Gostava de ver a confusão se instalar na cabeça do ariano deixando-o louco por se decidir entre a perdição e o que ele achava que era _certo_. Naturalmente que o grego usava todo o seu charme, olhava-o de forma felina, falava lenta e pausadamente movendo os lábios de forma sensual e assim que a fera estava hipnotizada ele levantava as mãos para tocar os macios fios lilases dos cabelos de Mu.

– Vamos para o quarto? – ele já lambia e beijava o ponto fraco do outro, o pescoço, sem dar chance de receber um não.

Mu tombou a cabeça para o lado se entregando mais uma vez à maldita tentação! Parecia que Aioria voltara do Hades ainda mais tarado e fascinante, capaz de satisfazê-lo na cama e ainda deixá-lo exausto por algum tempo. E o que sempre acontecia era que Mu se lembrava do quanto era bom transar com ele e soltava toda a perversão que ele continha em seu íntimo.

– Não. Aqui está ótimo.

Estava feito e sem volta.

O ariano empurrou o grego no sofá e atacou os lábios rubros, enfiando sua língua por entre eles com ferocidade e urgência, encaminhando uma das mãos para o sexo, já rígido, de Aioria.

E enquanto seu corpo era atacado, o leonino tentava tirar sua blusa e corresponder ao beijo quente na mesma intensidade. Mu não lhe dava descanso e impunha um ritmo quase animal, sugando seu fôlego com habilidade e força.

– Ahn... Eu vou enlouquecer dessa vez. – ele murmurou por entre os gemidos, enquanto o tibetano chupava com tanta força seu pescoço que ficou roxo na hora.

Mu abriu suas calças, enfiando a mão por dentro da cueca do outro, com tanta pressa que chegava a machucar. Mas o grego nem percebia, pois também tentava abrir as calças dele, tendo que usar toda a sua concentração, pois suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade e excitação.

Os gemidos de ambos aumentavam, abafados por beijos ou mordidas. O ariano ajoelhou-se no chão e enfim deu descanso à boca do grego, que procurava desesperado por ar. Arrancou as calças de treino de Aioria e jogou-as longe, junto à cueca branca. Agora o leonino estava nu, suado e gostoso como deveria ser.

Aioria teve suas pernas abertas pelas mãos habilidosas do amante e puxou-o tão rápido para um beijo, que Mu caiu por cima de si, com uma ereção bem dura de encontro à sua. Ambos gemeram e arfaram, Áries cravando os dedos nos quadris do grego, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse.

Um dos dedos do tibetano percorreu experientemente uma das coxas fortes do leonino e achou a entrada apertada entre as duas nádegas macias. Aioria gemeu em reprovação e sentou reto no sofá, escapando do toque ousado.

– Vem cá, Aioria, não quer que eu te prepare?

– Não quero que você me possua hoje.

Mu franziu a testa e se ajeitou melhor de joelhos, chegando seu corpo para mais perto do outro, debruçando-se sobre Aioria. Ele odiava esse tipo de discussão e estava com pressa de acabar, será que Aioria não entendia?

– Eu sempre como você, Aioria. É do que você gosta... De dar! Agora pare de palhaçada e vira de costas.

O leonino mostrou a língua para ele e negou veemente com a cabeça, fechando as pernas e com isso empurrando Mu com os joelhos. O tibetano abriu a boca em uma exclamação muda de surpresa e descontentamento e o encarou inquisidor procurando uma boa explicação para aquela ousadia.

– Quem te disse que eu gosto de dar? Eu gosto de transar com você, mas nunca disse que preferia ser passivo. – e sem delongas ele levantou-se, pulando pelas costas do sofá, deixando um furioso ariano ajoelhado no chão.

– Corta essa, Leão! Você sempre gostou de dar a bunda, agora vai querer bancar o machão? – Mu levantou-se do chão com a calça meio aberta, espumando de raiva. – Comigo não cola, volta aqui!

– Não volto! E eu nunca disse que gostava disso.

O tibetano cruzou os braços, cheio de indignação, louco de vontade de torcer o pescoço de Aioria. Se aquele gato estúpido achava que podia negar-se a ceder estava muito enganado. Ele não conhecia Mu de Áries!

– E não adianta me olhar assim, não tenho medo de você! – Aioria pegou no chão sua cueca e a vestiu, procurando onde poderia ter ido sua calça.

– Procurando isso? – Mu mostrou a calça de treinamento em suas mãos e a jogou pela janela, com um sorriso sádico. – Tira essa cueca estúpida agora!

Aioria negou novamente com a cabeça e dessa vez doi em direção à porta da saída. O ariano enlouqueceu de ódio, andou até ele e o segurou pelos braços, prometendo matá-lo em silêncio e ninguém saberia do crime cometido.

– Me larga, Mu! Eu vou embora daqui!

– De cueca?

– Se quiser vou até sem roupa! Agora me solta!

Ambos gritavam um com o outro, Mu zangado e Aioria teimoso. Nenhum querendo ceder ao outro e a briga iria se estender ainda mais, caso não chegassem a um acordo lógico. Ou algum outro cavaleiro viria interromper a discussão ou então eles iriam rolar no chão entre tapas e socos.

– Seu gato estúpido! Por que tem que ser assim teimoso? Só porque eu disse que você gostava de dar? – Aioria estufou o peito, ferido com o comentário. – Não sou só eu que concorda com isso, ta?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada. – o tibetano respondeu rápido, mas sorriu malicioso. – Por que, é mentira?

– Não, bem, quero dizer... – o leonino enrolou, desviou o olhar, cruzou os braços, por fim encolheu os ombros em sinal de desistência.

– Não adianta mentir pra mim... É comigo que você dorme quase toda noite, eu sei do que você gosta.

Aioria virou-se de costas magoado e saiu catando seus sapatos e sua blusa pela sala, resmungando baixinho, coisas que o outro não ouvia de onde estava. Sempre saía perdedor das brigas com Áries e não lhe agradava muito isso.

– Esqueça isso, gatinho, vem até aqui que eu vou te dar tratamento especial hoje!

Leão largou suas coisas em cima do sofá e colocou as mãos na cintura, virando-se para Mu. Que insolência achar que era seu dono ou coisa parecida, achar que tinha poder sobre ele. Não tinha. Se queria algo tinha que fazer por onde. Mas quem conseguia negar alguma coisa ao tibetano?

– Vai ter que me pegar primeiro! – e saiu correndo pelo corredor dos quartos.

Mu arregalou os olhos, surpreso e tonto. Assim que se deu conta do que acontecia caminhou para o corredor também. Aioria devia estar escondido em um dos quartos e teria que procurá-lo se queria ganhar alguma coisa.

Começou pelo banheiro social, mas estava vazio. Então ele andou pé ante pé até o primeiro dos quartos, olhou até de baixo da cama, mas não o achou.

– Onde ele se meteu? – perguntou-se voltando ao corredor. – Gatinhoooo... Vem aqui, gatinho, onde você está? – ele foi até seu quarto, seu banheiro, mas Aioria também não estava lá, então foi a outro quarto de hóspedes. – Gatinho? Você está aí?

Nenhuma resposta. E já que era assim ele iria dar um jeito naquela ereção dolorida. Deitou-se na cama de hóspedes e terminou de abrir sua calça, afastou a cueca e colocou seu membro para fora da roupa, tocando-se lentamente, suspirando de satisfação. Não precisava de ninguém para se satisfazer, sabia fazer aquilo sozinho.

– Se você não vier, gatinho, eu vou ter que gozar sozinho... – ele aumentou um pouco seu tom de voz e gemeu profundamente, provocando o ouvido sensível do leonino.

E acertadamente Aioria saiu de seu esconderijo, embaixo da cama e espiou o ariano que se masturbava em cima desta mesma, gemendo e passando a mão pelo próprio peito, deixando-o com água na boca.

– Aí está você. – Mu sorriu. – Está com fome, gatinho?

O leonino ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda com metade do corpo embaixo da cama, espiando Áries se tocar e falar consigo.

– Vem cá, gatinho. – ele chamou com a mão, sentando-se na beirada do colchão e abriu as pernas, oferecendo sua ereção ao outro.

– Hum... – o grego ponderou sobre aquilo e parou de pensar, saiu debaixo da cama e engatinhou até estar entre as pernas de Mu.

– Cuidado com os dentes. – o ariano advertiu sorridente e brincalhão, quando Aioria envolveu seu membro com a boca.

Mu realmente se achava, só porque Aioria não conseguia se controlar e acabava sempre cedendo aos seus encantos, ou deveria dizer armadilhas? O doce gatinho sempre _caía_ nas brincadeiras e acabava com a boca ocupada ou o traseiro.

E apesar de ter sido dominado e subjugado pelo outro cavaleiro, Leão continuava a chupar o membro duro, sentindo-o latejar entre seus lábios. Aquela ereção vibrava de acordo com sua vontade, conforme lambia, sugava, beijava, tirando a boca e retornando para terminar de enlouquecer Mu. Ele gostava de ter esse controle sobre o prazer do outro, até porque era sua única chance com o ariano.

Mesmo totalmente engasgado, com aquela ereção enfiada até o talo em sua garganta, Aioria ainda achava fôlego para gemer e apertar com força a palidez roliça das coxas fortes de seu amante. Gostou de ouvir o gemido alto que Mu deixou escapar ao acaso e continuou apertando, marcando a carne quente com seus dedos, enquanto saboreava cada gota que pingava do sexo rígido que chupava.

– Aioria, seu cachorro, pára de me provocar!

– Cachorro não! – ele parou de chupar para reclamar, deixando Mu tremendo de excitação e raiva. – Gatinho.

– Você vai virar uma bola de pêlos se não continuar logo com isso.

Mu gemeu mais uma vez quando o grego colocou seu membro dentro da boca de volta, chupando tão forte que seu corpo estremeceu por inteiro, quase o fazendo gozar. Mas era cedo, ele ainda não tinha aproveitado tudo que queria e prendeu o orgasmo com toda sua força, afastando Aioria pelos cabelos.

– Isso dói! – o leonino reclamou com a mão na cabeça, olhando de cara feia para o tibetano.

– Não reclama, eu ia gozar.

Isso explicava a agressão. Se Mu não queria gozar agora, era porque o sexo oral estava muito bom e obviamente ele ainda queria aproveitar a excitação para possuí-lo. Isso só significava que Áries estava irritado por perder seu suposto controle.

E Aioria estava certo, Mu queria enfiar em outro lugar, mas tudo bem, ele sempre dizia a si mesmo que poderia dizer não, só não o fazia porque gostava.

– Vem Mu... – ele chamou, deitando-se na cama, já sem a cueca. Abriu os joelhos e expôs ao outro toda a sua intimidade e o prazer que crescia em seu baixo ventre.

O ariano teve que respirar fundo, a fim de se controlar diante da excitação que já percorria seu corpo. Aioria ficava tão gostoso daquele jeito, mostrando a ele tudo que mais adorava ver. Os músculos definidos e fortes, o membro grosso e grande e aquelas nádegas que escondiam a entrada, sua maior perdição.

Sem mais delongas, ele se livrou das roupas, subindo na cama por entre as pernas de sua presa, aquele Leão gostoso. Lambeu e beijou seu peito, mordendo os mamilos inchados pelo tesão. Já tinha perdido a cabeça a esse ponto e se esfregava sem pudor naquele corpo moreno e suado, que se entregava com tanta sensualidade.

– Você ainda nega que gosta? – resolveu provocar, só para não perder o costume e também porque gostava de ver o leonino nervoso derreter aquela pose de macho e confessar seu segredo.

– Não... Hum... – Aioria confessou – gosto de dar, mas só pra você.

Ele flexionou os joelhos, separando-os e puxando as pernas para trás, revelando ainda mais sua entrega. Isso fez com que Mu se encaixasse perfeitamente, com o pênis já tocando sua entrada fechada e contraída. Novamente o ariano fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, só para segurar a onda de excitação que incendiou seus nervos, dilatando suas veias.

– Então, meu gatinho, vou te mostrar quem é o seu dono.

Aioria mordeu os lábios com força, contendo gemidos involuntários que ardiam em sua garganta. Chupou os dedos que Mu empurrou em sua boca, vendo-o se conter muito para não gemer também.

– Chega... Você ta me deixando maluco.

Um dos dedos foi empurrado para dentro de seu corpo, pressionando a base de seu pênis. Estremeceu todo com esse toque tão intimo e acabou gemendo o nome de Mu de forma quase _apaixonada_. Esperava que ele não percebesse seu tom de voz e continuasse aquela massagem maravilhosa.

– Ahn... Ahn... – outro dedo o penetrou – Hum... Mu... – a loucura incendiava sua mente, tirando-lhe qualquer resquício de consciência – Mu, pare!

Todavia, o ariano não lhe deu ouvidos, também sentia o calor entre suas pernas aumentar e endurecê-lo. Tocou com insistência a maldita glândula que deixou o membro do grego latejando tão duro que parecia doer. Embora a dor só deixasse o leonino ainda mais gostoso e transformasse o prazer em algo insuportável.

– Por favor, Mu... – não adiantaria implorar, aqueles dedos continuavam a alargar seu anel e Mu se divertia com seu desespero.

– Geme mais alto, acho que Afrodite ainda não te escutou.

– Ahn... Seu filho da... – suas _súplicas_ foram caladas com um beijo ardente.

Finalmente os dedos se foram e agora sentia Mu esfregar a cabeça de seu sexo em sua entrada, prometendo penetrá-lo, mas sem forçar. Porque sempre se prestava a essa agonia, ele também não entendia.

– Grita mais... Eu vou te rasgar todinho.

Aioria engoliu seu próximo gemido junto com a enorme vontade de puxar os fios sedosos do cabelo de Mu. O safado finalmente resolveu penetrá-lo e forçava sua passagem com tanta violência que sua entrada ardia e seu corpo se contraía de forma dolorida e deliciosa. Só Mu conseguia forçá-lo pelo tênue limite entre o simples prazer e o êxtase.

– Agüenta, gatinho, não entrou nem a metade.

Mu forçava seu pênis pela passagem estreita de Aioria e tirava, entrando a cada investida mais um pouco, sempre se contendo para não despejar todo o tesão que o queimava por dentro. E o corpo quente o envolvia perfeitamente, mesmo que o machucasse, ele se contraía, atraindo seu sexo para dentro, cada vez mais fundo.

– Mu... enfia logo tudo!

– Com pressa?

Aioria rangeu os dentes, irritado e virou o rosto para não falar uma besteira. E Mu, como não ouviu nenhuma reclamação, continuou com suas investidas, até sentir-se inteiramente preenchendo aquela entrada apertada.

– Gatinho apressado... – provocou, beijando a ponta do nariz do leonino.

Por incrível que possa parecer essas provocações mexiam com o orgulho daquele Cavaleiro de Leão e ao mesmo tempo tinham o poder de mostrá-lo que ele não tinha mais o controle sobre seus pensamentos e atitudes. Somente aquele tibetano irritante podia dizer o que fazer, pensar, dizer e sentir. Estava totalmente à mercê dos desejos daquele garoto mimado de cabelos lilases.

Deliciosamente entregue aos caprichos de Mu. Não podia reclamar, nem apressar as coisas. O grego iria esperar, até que o ariano quisesse se mover, dando prazer a ambos os corpos. Nem adiantava discutir com aquele cavaleiro genioso, pois sempre perdia.

A única coisa que podia fazer, e sabia muito bem disso, era contrair-se todo, remexendo os quadris para cima e para baixo, a fim de sentir um pouquinho mais do pênis enfiado dentro de si. E aos poucos esses movimentos iam provocando o ariano, que começava a acompanhar, até que estivesse estocando seu corpo com força.

As investidas se tornavam cada vez mais violentas a ponto da cama ranger perigosamente, ameaçando até mesmo chamar a atenção de outros cavaleiros para tamanho barulho, que somado aos gemidos crescentes estavam se tornando um verdadeiro escarcéu.

– Geme... Hum... Mais baixo, Aioria.

O leonino nem deu ouvidos ao pedido, continuou no mesmo tom, afinal Mu não perdia em nada na voz. Ambos estavam perdendo a noção e esses gemidos quase se tornaram gritos quando os dois cavaleiros derreteram-se em jatos fortes e quentes de prazer.

Áries caiu esgotado no peito do grego, suspirando e tentando conter os espasmos que ainda assaltavam seu corpo.

Já Aioria queria socar-se inteiro por ter mais uma vez caído na lábia de Mu e deixado aquele monstrinho fazer como bem entendia com seu corpo.

Porém, o fato era inevitável e quando as coisas são assim, o melhor que se tem a fazer é relaxar... E gozar.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo:** _O Dragão não veio à Grécia por acaso, mas quem será que Shiryu está procurando no Santuário? Seria um dos cavaleiros dourados? Capitulo 6: Terra X Ar._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Esse capítulo não foi betado, quaisquer erros, me perdoem! E que venham as críticas e os comentários sobre esses dois.

Adoro o casal e nada que me digam mudará isso... Nunquinha. Mudando de assunto, quero saber o que acharam, sinceramente, do lemon.

Obrigada a todas essas pessoinhas lindas que escreveram para mim um review! **Ikki e Dani**, **Kitsune**, **Chibiusa**, **Shi-chan**, **Mi-chan** e minha beta **Ilia**, claro. Gostando ou não de Aioros e Saga, obrigada por terem lido e comentado.

Bejus e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Terra X Ar

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais) ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Terra X Ar**

A viagem fora tão cansativa que ele até ficara feliz ao avistar a primeira casa Zodiacal. A fofoca sobre Saori ter permitido a estadia de certos cavaleiros de bronze no Santuário chegara tão rápido em seus ouvidos, que Seiya o arrastara de mala e cuia para junto de Athena.

Nem passou por sua cabeça reclamar, afinal tinha bons motivos para estar ali, naquele fim de mundo. Mesmo a viagem sendo em companhia de Shun e Hyoga, tinha aquele chato do Seiya que falava pelos cotovelos! Felizmente demoraram pouco tempo, no jatinho particular da Fundação, mas fora extremamente entediante e longo ir até a Grécia daquela vez.

O mais estranho, porém, era ver a casa de Áries vazia e abandonada com a exceção de Kiki, que veio recebê-los com um largo sorriso. Seiya parecia tão saltitante de felicidade que dava náuseas e ficou realmente feliz ao ver Pégasus subir sem esperar pelo anfitrião da primeira casa – o que não é muito recomendável, mas devido aos atuais acontecimentos, Seiya não correu nenhum risco de vida (que pena...).

– Espero que Aldebaran ache que ele é um inimigo ou que Máscara da Morte pendure a cabeça dele na parede dessa vez...

– Shun! – Repreendeu Hyoga com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

– Ah, é sério Hyoga, eu não agüentava mais a faladeira dele – "nem você e nem ninguém", pensou consigo.

Talvez Andrômeda estivesse um pouquinho diferente do que fora no passado, mais extrovertido, falante... Poderia ser a convivência exagerada com Ikki ou a idade avançando, não saberia dizer. Fosse o que fosse, fizera-lhe muito bem. Ninguém gosta de um garoto chorão.

– Mestre Mu ta ocupado – Kiki informou com outro largo sorriso.

– Com a minha armadura, Kiki? – Perguntou esperançoso, Mu estava demorando demais dessa vez para consertá-la.

– Não... Com o Aioria mesmo – discrição não era um ponto muito forte no caráter daquele rapaz. – Se quiserem podem ir subindo, digo ao Mestre que vocês passaram por aqui.

Shiryu não ousou fazer mais perguntas, aquele moleque poderia entrar em muitos detalhes, que não estava disposto a ouvir agora. Então, seria mais prudente subirem, os três, sem comentar o assunto.

– Você vai para a casa de Kamus, Hyoga?

– Não sem antes falar com Saori – o loiro sorriu para Shun de forma significativa e nem um pouco discreta – e você, Shiryu?

– Eu não sei, pensei em dar um alô ao Shura.

– Hum... Vai ficar na casa do espanhol? – Desde quando Shun era tão questionador e indiscreto sobre a vida dos outros? A convivência com Ikki poderia não ser algo muito bom, mas nesse ponto, Ikki não tinha influência, a indiscrição poderia ser fruto da convivência com Hyoga mesmo. Era de se admirar a falta de filtro que aquele menino tinha.

– Não, vou apenas dar um alô! Será que vocês não pensam em outra coisa?

Não. Os hormônios fluíam com intensidade e ocupavam constantemente aquelas duas cabecinhas jovens com assuntos nada puros. Shiryu não podia culpá-los, ele próprio não tinha sido poupado pela idade conflituosa – todo mundo tem que passar por situações constrangedoras.

– Fico por aqui.

Os três pararam na casa de Virgem, de onde podiam ouvir a voz alta e grave de Ikki no andar superior proferindo juras de morte a Hyoga.

– Meu irmão quer te matar de novo, Hyoga. Que educado – Shun comentou com um sorriso forçado e beijou o cavaleiro loiro na boca, mesmo isso sendo totalmente incomum.

O chinês encolheu os ombros, desacostumado com aquela demonstração de afeto tão explícita entre os dois e acenou com a cabeça quando Andrômeda despediu-se e subiu as escadas para a casa de Shaka. Ele e Hyoga continuaram, subindo ainda por Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário...

– Hyoga, se importa se eu perguntar que bicho mordeu o Shun?

– Não faço idéia, só sei que ele voltou assim do Inferno. Não reclamo, sabe? Antes ele era tão inibido, agora ele quase me ataca – o russo sorriu malicioso e parou no patamar da casa de Capricórnio.

– Sem detalhes, Hyoga – o outro pediu parando ao seu lado.

Não era, exatamente de seu interesse, saber o que o amigo fazia ou deixava de fazer. A quem ele tentava enganar? É claro que queria saber de detalhes, mas não agora, havia uma coisa mais interessante na décima casa zodiacal.

Shura comia uma maçã, sentado encostado a uma pilastra, sem camisa e com os cabelos bagunçados na medida certa. O russo piscou um olho para o Dragão e dirigiu-se para Aquário, dando um aceno de cabeça ao guardião de Capricórnio.

– Você também veio para ficar, Shiryu?

– É... Acho que sim.

– Achei que só os moleques viriam para treinar com os outros dourados.

O espanhol se levantou do chão e se aproximou sorrindo para apertar a mão do garoto. Shiryu não conseguiu evitar secar aquele corpo perfeito, mas logo se recompôs e devolveu o cumprimento com um breve sorrisinho.

– Eu não podia perder a chance de ver a cara do Shaka ou a felicidade do Kamus – ele comentou displicente largando sua mala no chão. Em outras palavras estava ávido por saber das últimas fofocas, mas infelizmente ainda não conseguira contatar Mu.

– Eu te entendo. Também estou ansioso por isso. E sabe... Kamus brigou com Milo.

– Coitado do Hyoga.

– É... Será interessante. Quer subir?

– Depende. Afrodite está aí?

– Não... Ele ta na casa dele... Brigou com Máscara da Morte.

Todo mundo brigava nesse Santuário dos infernos? Parecia que sim. E a única pessoa normal, ou anormal, dali seria Shura. Ele nunca brigava com ninguém e preferia se manter longe das confusões conjugais e fraternas de seus temperamentais amigos.

Por outro lado Shiryu estava bastante convencido de que na realidade o espanhol tinha era a maior preguiça do mundo de dizer qualquer coisa, mas cuidava da vida de cada um ali sem sair de seu canto. Um verdadeiro fofoqueiro. Não que o Dragão fosse muito diferente disso. É, esses dois são iguais.

– Então aceito o convite.

Certamente tivera esperanças de que aquela cena acontecesse, enquanto estava no avião tentando pensar em qualquer coisa diferente do falatório de Seiya. Shura sozinho em casa o chamando para subirem ao segundo andar... Afrodite em casa totalmente deprimido sem amolar a vida do espanhol. Perfeito. Bastava saber aproveitar a chance.

Assim que entraram pela sala, Shiryu largou sua mala em um sofá e sentou em outro, enquanto o espanhol largava a maçã e perguntava educadamente se ele queria algo para beber.

– Não, obrigado, Shura.

– Então me conte – o espanhol sentou-se ao lado de Shiryu – Como foram os treinos com Dohko nesses anos?

– Bons. O de sempre, você sabe... Só que dessa vez ao invés dele ficar sentado na cachoeira ele ficava no quarto com Shion...

Sua expressão divertida fez com que Shura risse sem se conter. Mestre Shion e Mestre Ancião... Oh Zeus! Que pecado era fazer piada com a vida desses dois veteranos, iam acabar no inferno... De novo.

– Ao menos esses dois estão se dando bem.

– Não me diga... Ou melhor, me diga. Como andam as coisas?

Capricórnio deu um sorriso largo, a fofoca era a melhor parte de encontrar velhos amigos. E Shiryu se encaixa entre seus amigos que lhe davam mais prazer durante esse tipo de conversa.

– Afrodite brigou de novo com Máscara da Morte, Kamus hoje de manhã subiu a escadaria quase congelando os mosquitos e Shaka você deve ter ouvido, né?

– Ele e Ikki brigaram por causa de Hyoga...

– Sim. Como sempre. Mais cedo vi Aioria descer. Daqui a pouco ele volta com a roupa rasgada, alguns chupões e cara de quem brigou de novo com Áries. Eles são todos muito previsíveis.

O Dragão riu concordando. Também era capaz de fornecer a qualquer um os horários e hábitos dos amigos.

– E você, Shura?

– O quê?

– Você toma conta da vida de todo mundo, mas... O que faz da sua?

O espanhol pensou bem sobre a pergunta. Sabia como respondê-la, pois ele esperava que alguma coisa mudasse naquele relacionamento ali, não queria se mexer pra tentar nada, apesar de saber que deveria. E agora, naquele instante, sabia ser o momento de dizer algo.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Shiryu, que ainda sorria. Seu corpo inteiro estava formigando de vontade de agarrar aquele garoto e possuí-lo, mas só faria isso com consentimento, afinal ele era diferente daqueles outros cavaleiros dourados que pegavam o que queriam, quando queriam e sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

– Então... Eu – seus olhos se prenderam nos lábios rubros do chinês, depois no nariz fininho, nos olhos verdes. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar, por que Shiryu estava olhando assim pra ele?

– Então o que, Shura?

O Dragão se aproximou, sentando mais perto no sofá. Uma das mãos foi pousada justamente sobre a coxa do cavaleiro dourado e agora o menino esperava ansioso, encarando o outro.

– Então – Shura refletiu sobre o que iria dizer e pensou melhor – então... Quantos anos você disse que tinha?

Shiryu ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender aquela conversa, mas respondeu a pergunta. Dezesseis, dezessete em Outubro. E aonde aquele espanhol queria chegar com isso?

– Hum... Dezesseis... Você não é um pouco novinho pra mim?

O chinês continuou com a mão firme e forte na coxa do outro, não ia dar pra trás agora. Encarou o capricorniano com coragem e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Novinho coisa nenhuma, era até bem maduro para sua idade se comparado aos outros guerreiros de bronze.

– Pois eu acho.

– E faz diferença? Eu não me importo com isso e sinceramente nem quero pensar sobre. Vamos esquecer esse fato – o rapaz virou o rosto e beijou o cavaleiro dourado, sem perguntar se podia ou devia, somente invadiu a boca de Shura, levando suas mãos à nuca deste.

E Capricórnio, que pretendera resistir à sua tentação, acabou desistindo de seus planos e agarrou Shiryu quase pelos cabelos, ao aprofundar o beijo de forma agressiva. Suas mãos percorreram rápido o corpo do cavaleiro de bronze, parando a centímetros do cós da calça que ele usava.

– Hum... Espera – o chinês separou-se do beijo, retirando a franja da frente dos olhos, sorriu malicioso e continuou – a gente pode continuar isso no quarto?

– Como quiser...

Talvez isso fosse um pouco errado, pois a última coisa de que precisava era magoar Shiryu, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia negar a seu corpo algo que tanto queria ter. Que fosse, tinha tanto maluco naquele Santuário, mais um desentendido com a vida não faria assim tanta diferença. Além do mais acidentes acontecem e a fofoca podia ficar pra depois.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo:** _Cavaleiros de Bronze no Santuário e uma surpresa de cair queixo vinda de Shun resumem um dia movimentado na vida de Andrômeda. Capítulo 7: Ar X Terra._

* * *

**N/A: **É isso gente. Perdoem-me por ter demorado tanto (tava desde sábado tentando postar), esse semestre tem sido particularmente uma bela "droga" pra mim e estou inclusive com problemas de saúde. Mas pra tudo tem remédio e aqui estou eu com outro capítulo, que eu acho que nem foi betado, mas eu dei uma corrigida.

No próximo... Bem, vocês devem adivinhar pelo titulo e pelo único casal que está faltando, que será Shun e Hyoga, meus garotinhos lindinhos. Acho que todos vão achar... Interessante a transformação de Andrômeda.

Beijos a todas essas pessoas lindas que me mandaram review e que esperam pacientemente as atualizações.


	7. Ar X Terra

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais) ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Ar X Terra**

Belíssimo dia para uma briga. Shaka estava sentado em seu sofá, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Parecia não saber se batia no amante ou se continuava ali ouvindo os resmungos seguidos de gritos e por vezes de socos no ar.

Já Ikki andava de um lado para o outro da sala, falando com as paredes, pois Shaka não estava lhe dando a menor atenção. Ele esbravejava a respeito de sua desconfiança para com Cisne e o quanto aquele _tarado_ iria perverter seu pobre irmãozinho indefeso.

Shun parou na porta, sabendo que nenhum dos dois cavaleiros o veria ali ou sentiria sua presença, pois estavam por deveras ocupados. Ele observava com prazer seu irmão mais velho expor aquela raiva idiota por seu namorado e sinceramente adorava ser o centro do ciúme de Ikki, embora não tivesse muita certeza de que Shaka apreciasse isso.

O loiro podia ser tão temperamental e teimoso quanto Fênix e a ira do virginiano ele não queria conhecer, já que aparentemente possuía o mesmo gênio, porem muito mais controlado.

E lá estava ele, apreciando o monólogo de Ikki, enquanto o indiano ficava cada vez mais vermelho, por prender a respiração. Sentiu até certa adoração pela cena que se desenrolava, queria intervir, mas estava boa demais a distração proporcionada por seu irmão e seu _cunhado_.

– Aquele pato! Eu vou estrangular ele, Shaka! Eu juro que vou!

– Ikki, meu amor, acho que o Shun sabe cuidar de si – Shaka finalmente se manifestou, fazendo Fênix calar a boca por breves segundos.

– Não sabe! Ele vive se metendo onde não deve.

"Também não é assim, nii-san, eu só faço isso com o consentimento do Hyoga" – Shun completou mentalmente, sorrindo consigo mesmo.

– Ikki, você é cego ou surdo? Quantas vezes você viu o Hyoga _atacar_ o Shun? Quantas vezes você ouviu seu irmão negar gostar daquele _pato_? Ele gosta! Assim como você gosta de transar comigo, ele gosta de transar com o Hyoga e não há nada que você possa fazer.

Ikki calou-se. Parecia ofendido com alguma coisa que Shaka havia dito. E Shun, ainda parado na porta, sentia seu sexo repuxar a roupa só de lembrar de como ele _gostava_ de transar com Hyoga. Sorte dele que Ikki ainda não sabia ler mente.

– Shaka!

– Eu só disse a verdade, meu amor. Vem cá – o indiano ergueu e abriu seus braços, chamando o rapaz para o seu colo.

E Shun presenciou uma cena que nunca, nem em seus mais estranhos sonhos, jamais pensara que iria viver para ver. Fênix ajoelhou-se no chão e deitou a cabeça no colo do loiro, fazendo um bico de criança mimada que fora contrariada pela mãe. E prontamente Shaka pôs-se a fazer cafuné no _menino_. Estava na hora de uma interrupção.

– Comovente – o garoto disse entrando pela sala, sem ser convidado. Largou sua pequena mochila no chão e caminhou até onde seu irmão se encontrava derretido no colo do _cunhado_ – bom dia a vocês.

Ikki deu um pulo, colocando-se de pé e Shaka arregalou os olhos, percebendo com surpresa as mudanças de Andrômeda. Depois de meia hora tentando realizar qual fora a poção mágica que Shun havia tomado, ele levantou-se do sofá e assustou-se mais uma vez ao notar que o garoto tinha crescido pelo menos vinte centímetros.

– Shun?

– Oi, Shaka. Ikki – ele sorriu da forma gentil que costumava fazer a dois anos e Shaka levou a mão ao peito, feliz por ver que era realmente o Shun.

Por Zeus, não era o mesmo cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun usava uma calça jeans clara, que marcava os músculos que ele não tinha antes, um tênis velho, uma camisa justa e branca que também marcava seu peitoral, agora definido e até bastante forte. Ele definitivamente parecia irmão de Ikki, embora seu cabelo estivesse quase tão comprido quanto o de Shaka.

Até seu olhar tinha mudado, não era mais inocente como antes, mas decidido e muito mais maduro. Sem contar a nova altura, os braços mais fortes, mas nada exagerado. Ele estava muito mais bonito que antes e muito mais atraente, o que era um verdadeiro perigo para o irmão ciumento.

– Gente? – Ikki olhava para o lado, visivelmente perturbado e Shaka ainda tinha os olhos arregalados – Shaka, você se sente bem?

– Eu? Claro! – O indiano disse repentinamente, se recolocando em seu lugar – é que você está tão... Diferente.

O garoto sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando Shaka com um olhar de quem se divertia. Ikki bufou e colocou as mãos na cintura também, mostrando-se pela primeira vez parecido com o irmão mais novo, só que com cabelos curtos.

– Bem, faz tempo que a gente não se via.

– Sim. E você ficou tão... – uma olhada na direção de Fênix e o loiro mudou o rumo de sua frase – tão parecido com o Ikki.

– Quê? O que está insinuando, Shaka?

– Nada não, amor.

Shun riu. Se eles iriam recomeçar uma briga agora, tudo ficaria ainda mais divertido, mas ele não estava com muito tempo para isso, portanto andou até sua mochila e a apanhou. Shaka sorria nervosamente para o amante de olhar furioso.

– Bem, foi ótimo reencontrar você Shaka, mas preciso falar com Athena agora.

– Onde você vai ficar, Shun?

– Ainda não sei, nii-san – claro, ao menos a forma carinhosa de chamar pelo irmão não havia mudado – vou me apresentar para Saori e depois volto.

– Se quiser pode ficar aqui, Shun.

Ikki gostaria de seu irmão tão perto, mas não gostara dos olhares de Shaka e nem do comentário "Você está tão... Parecido com Ikki", nada bom. Todavia, também não o queria muito longe ou teria certeza de que seu irmão se encontraria com o pato.

– Obrigado, Shaka, mas eu estava pensando no Afrodite. Gosto de implicar com ele.

E rindo ele acenou com a mão e deixou os outros dois sozinhos. Gostaria de ficar e presenciar a nova briga que se instalara, mas achou mais produtivo falar logo com a deusa.

No caminho encontrou Hyoga, que resmungando algo sobre o mau humor de Kamus, acompanhou-o até o Templo, onde Athena e Seiya conversavam.

– Shun! Hyoga! – A garota disse animada, indo até ambos – que bom que vieram. Espero que se acomodem com os cavaleiros dourados muito bem ou se não podem ficar pelo templo e...

– Não se preocupe, senhorita, já resolvemos isso.

Saori concordou mecanicamente com a cabeça, fitando de cima a baixo ambos os rapazes. Pégasus não aprovou muito essa admiração toda pelos músculos dos amigos, mas deixou passar, pois logo Cisne e Andrômeda se retiraram.

– Falou com seu irmão?

– Ele ainda quer te matar. E o Shaka ficou um bom tempo confuso me olhando.

– Bem, você está realmente mudado.

Hyoga comentou com um sorrisinho malicioso. Em Peixes o silêncio era tão grande que seus passos perturbavam a poeira no ar, então eles seguiram rápido até Aquário, onde pararam atrás de uma das pilastras. Shun largou a mochila no chão e atacou os lábios do loiro com um beijo pra lá de quente.

– Hum... Shun... É melhor não fazermos isso aqui...

– Por que não? – o japonês passava as mãos por baixo da blusa do outro, com um sorrisinho pervertido nos lábios.

– Porque...

– Seu pato miserável, eu vou...

– Não vai nada, Ikki! – Shaka vinha puxando Ikki pelo braço para voltarem e Hyoga ficou tão branco quanto papel ao ver o _cunhado_ dando o ar de sua graça.

– Ikki?

– Nii-san?

O cavaleiro de Fênix bufava irritado e as mãos de Shun ainda se encontravam por baixo da blusa do pato em questão. Shaka balançava a cabeça negativamente e empurrou Ikki para trás de si fazendo cara feia para os meninos.

– Ikki, vamos voltar para a minha casa... E vocês, meninos, não deviam fazer essas coisas em um Templo sagrado. – Ikki balançou a cabeça concordando veemente, como se não fizessem muito pior – subam pra casa do Kamus, ao menos.

– Shaka! De que lado você está? – Fênix esbravejou, zangado com o conselho de seu amante.

– De ninguém, amor... Mas se eles vão fazer de qualquer jeito, que façam na cama que é mais confortável. Agora... Por falar em cama...

Ikki arregalou os olhos e corou com aquela intimidade toda na frente de seu irmão. Hyoga nem ousou dizer nada, puxou o namorado pela mão, saindo de fininho para a escadaria do segundo andar da casa. Kamus estava tão mal humorado que não sairia do quarto o resto da tarde.

– Meu irmão deve estar louco!

– Louco é você! Quer que Ikki me cape?

– Não, isso seria um desperdício... – Shun comentou malicioso, puxando o namorado pelo corredor até o quarto.

Eles entraram pela porta arrancando blusa, calça, sapatos, se beijando com uma loucura e ansiedade excitantes. Hyoga encostou Shun na parede do quarto, apertando as nádegas redondinhas e alvas do rapaz, quase engolindo sua boca durante o beijo. E Andrômeda gemia, segurando o cabelo de Hyoga com força pela nuca.

– Ahn... Shun... – eles esfregavam os corpos suados e quentes um no outro, gemendo entre sussurros apaixonados e pervertidos – é melhor... Fechar a porta.

– Não... Não quero parar – o mais novo gemia e arranhava os braços do loiro.

Shun enfiou uma das mãos por dentro da cueca que Hyoga ainda usava e apertava com força uma das nádegas do namorado, gemendo em seu ouvido, palavras desconexas e excitantes.

– Mas... O que é isso? Por Athena!

Hyoga se afastou com violência de Shun, empurrando-o contra a parede e buscando tão rápido sua calça que nem Andrômeda notara o que tinha acontecido. E bem parado na porta se encontrava Kamus, o dono da casa, com olhos arregalados para o discípulo, que tentava em vão esconder sua ereção, sem nem se lembrar que Shun também se encontrava só de cueca.

– Mestre, eu posso explicar.

– Pode? Eu gostaria de ouvir – Kamus cruzou os braços, sarcástico e encostou-se ao batente da porta, esperando.

– Precisa ser agora?

– Por que, estou atrapalhando? – o francês perguntou ironicamente.

_Não... Bobagem_ – pensou Hyoga.

Shun riu sem graça e alcançou sua calça jeans, vestindo-a rapidamente. O olhar do francês finalmente caíra sobre ele e sabia bem a indagação mental que Kamus estaria fazendo sobre a cena.

– Desculpe, Kamus, não vai acontecer de novo – ele sussurrou atrás de Hyoga, olhando em volta procurando pelas outras peças de sua roupa.

– Mestre Kamus... Eu... Eu... Eu...

– Ta, deixa pra lá. Você só tem dezesseis anos. – Aquário resmungou, desencostando-se do batente da porta – mas fechem a porta quando forem fazer esse tipo de coisa na minha casa, sim?

– Eu ia! Juro! Mas... Mas... Mas...

– Hyoga, você está piorando as coisas – Shun colocou uma camisa nas mãos do loiro e sorriu – pode deixar, Kamus, a gente tranca a porta.

– Certo. A propósito... Você está...

– Parecido com Ikki?

O francês concordou sem graça e corou, mas o outro apenas sorriu gentilmente. Tinha que se acostumar a ouvir esse tipo de comentário se pretendia reencontrar todos aqueles _velhos _cavaleiros dourados, afinal dois anos é muita coisa.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capítulo:** _Milo resolve dizer a Kamus algumas verdades duras, mas o aquariano não parece muito disposto a aceitar. Embora o francês não queira ficar brigado com o amigo, ainda é muito cabeça dura para se livrar de seus bloqueios. Capítulo 8: O Necessário e Inevitável._

* * *

**N/A: **O próximo capítulo volta a Kamus e Milo. Depois tem mais dos outros e Hyoga e Shun aprontando com Ikki.

Valeu gente. Beijos.


	8. O Necessário e Inevitável

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: O Necessário e Inevitável**

Já passava das onze horas e ele ainda não tinha uma pista sobre o que fazer com seu problema. Sabia, contudo, que deveria dar um fim àquele silêncio que além de matar, conseguia deixá-lo nervoso e cada vez mais ansioso.

Como chegar até ele? Parecia, inesperadamente longe agora, as escadas lhe eram exaustivas e intermináveis e seu sofrimento só piorava as coisas.

– Por Zeus! São apenas três casas...

Mas ainda assim, três longos e cansativos lances de escada e possíveis irritantes cavaleiros no caminho. Talvez a dor não fosse algo tão ruim quando se acostumasse a ela e então os degraus que o separavam dele seriam fáceis de enfrentar.

– A quem quero enganar? Não posso viver brigado com meu melhor amigo. – ele falava sozinho, como se esperasse alguém responder – Eu gosto dele! Sim! Gosto muito!

E gostaria ainda mais se ele não fosse tão teimoso, chato consigo mesmo e perfeito! Esse era o problema. Perto dele não se achava o melhor do mundo, pois simplesmente não era. Ele lhe mostrava a verdade pura e simples, sem rodeios, como ninguém mais fazia. E acima de tudo ele o obrigava a aceitá-la.

Não dá para não se apaixonar por alguém assim, que o faz ser exatamente como gostaria de ser. É uma pessoa como qualquer outra, mas que quanto sorri consegue ser a mais especial do mundo inteiro. E ele sabia não poder se separar nunca dessa pessoa, nem por essas duas horas, que dirá por uma vida.

– Eu nem sei como agüentei as duas horas.

É hora de se levantar, tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa, ou quase nenhuma, e percorrer a distância que os mantinha separados. De repente ela não era assim tão grande.

– Certo! Finalmente vou fazer algo de bom para mim, afinal é o desejo de Athena que nós tenhamos uma vida boa e foda-se quem achar que não!

Não sabia dizer quando deixara de se importar com a opinião dos outros, talvez fosse a influencia _dele_. Ele jamais deixaria de ser feliz por causa das opiniões alheias.

– É isso. Eu vou até lá!

Então ele se arrumou, colocou uma calça, uma blusa e desceu as escadas. Nunca lhe parecera tão estupidamente horrível ficar em casa e a tristeza do vazio e silêncio conseguira deixá-lo irremediavelmente ansioso e agoniado.

Os primeiros degraus foram os mais difíceis de vencer, mas após passar pela primeira, das três casas, encontrou-se mais forte e mais seguro para seguir adiante. Na terceira ele respirava com dificuldade, mas não pelo exercício, pelo medo de fazer o errado.

– Não dê meia volta. Só mais alguns passos. – ele murmurou para si.

Subiu as escadas, vencendo seu medo, para o segundo andar e encontrou, não o que esperava, mas algo que abalou sua segurança. Dois adolescentes se beijavam e riam de sussurros ao pé do ouvido, no sofá, enquanto a televisão falava sozinha.

– Vocês chegaram. – comentou, entrando.

– Oi, Milo! – Hyoga ficou meio sem jeito e afastou gentilmente Shun para fechar sua camisa.

– Olá, Milo. – o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados também o cumprimentou.

– Oi.

O grego adentrou a sala, tentando não encarar os dois tarados com hormônios em ebulição. Perguntava-se onde estaria o dono da casa, que permitira aquela agarração bem em sua sala de estar.

– Mestre Kamus está lá no quarto, disse que não se sente bem. Vocês brigaram?

– Como? – Milo não acreditou que o pato estivesse lhe perguntando algo assim.

– Desculpe, mas ele só fica assim mal humorado quando perde algo ou quando briga com você.

– Vocês não deveriam estar treinando? – o olhar acusador de Escorpião fez Hyoga desligar a televisão e levantar-se com Shun.

– Meu mestre está deprimido e o Shaka ainda está tentando convencer Ikki a não me matar. – o loiro sorriu – Mas vou deixá-los a sós. Era só pedir.

Milo estreitou os olhos e rangeu os dentes, mas abriu espaço para que os dois cavaleiros de bronze passassem e deixassem a sala. E uma vez sozinho, ele foi até o quarto do francês, entrando sem bater.

– Você devia dar mais educação ao... – o grego parou de falar ao ver o outro esconder algo debaixo do travesseiro e olhá-lo com cara de culpado – Má hora?

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Vim me desculpar com você. – o escorpiano voltou a fechar a porta e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

– Já se desculpou?

– Não! – Milo alterou o tom de voz, nervoso – E eu não desculpo você, mas te perdôo, porque você é meu amigo e eu te amo. Por isso, eu odeio quando você se isola do mundo para não sofrer, mas ao mesmo tempo quer desesperadamente fazer parte da vida.

Oh! A verdade! Crua e fria, apunhalando-o direto no coração. E mesmo que não quisesse deveria encará-la, se não por si, por Milo ou Hyoga.

– Vamos, Kamus. Encare o problema de frente, como fez com seus inimigos no passado e eu vou te ajudar a superar.

– E como isso deveria me ajudar?

– Pensa que eu não sei o que você pensa? Eu sei exatamente o que te preocupa e o que te faz falta na vida. Isso existe dentro de todos nós, mas alguns já resolveram o problema. Acredite, não é difícil.

– Então suponho que você pode me dizer o que é e como resolver?

Kamus estava resistindo mais do que pensara em aceitar a realidade, mesmo assim o grego não desistiu, puxou as mãos do amigo, guardando-as entre as suas. Os olhos do aquariano tremeluziram e ele os desviou rápido, encarando algum ponto da parede atrás de Milo, como se temesse ser descoberto.

– Sim. É só amor.

– Como?

– O que falta é um amor. Não um qualquer. Amor puro e genuíno. E isso não te faltaria nunca mais se você se abrisse mais e permitisse que eu me aproximasse.

Kamus ficou pálido e frio, seu cérebro processando rápido aquela nova informação, tentando com todas as forças descobrir o que significava. O grego lhe sorria calma e gentilmente, sereno e lindo, ainda segurando com tanta delicadeza suas mãos geladas.

– A escolha é sua, claro. Mas peço que considere meus sentimentos por você como algo forte e verdadeiro.

O escorpiano levantou-se, soltando as mãos do amigo e se inclinou, tocando os lábios rubros do francês com os seus. Virou-se para sair, sem esperar ou querer ver a reação do outro.

– Milo...

– Sim?

– Que sentimentos?

– Pense um pouco e você irá descobrir – respondeu sem se virar e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar.

Seu coração batendo apressado desesperadamente. Saiu rápido de Aquário, imaginando o quão difícil fora vencer aquela distancia, mas que fora ainda mais dizer aquelas coisas para Kamus e ver o choque se estampar naquelas olhos azuis misteriosos.

– Foi... – ele sorriu descendo a escadaria – apenas o necessário e inevitável.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capitulo: **_Afrodite e Máscara da Morte precisam resolver o mal-entendido ou ficarão em cima do muro para sempre? Capítulo 9: Entendendo-se com o Mal-entendido._

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu sempre volto gente. Agora, o capítulo que se segue a esse é um probleminha, porque não está escrito... Vou ver o que faço com ele.

Bejus.


	9. Entendendose com o Malentendido

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 9: ****Entendendo-se com o Mal-entendido**

Afrodite sentou-se em seu sofá com um livro nas mãos. Pretendia passar o resto da vida lendo, nada mais importava agora. Não sairia de sua casa nunca mais. Já que Atena não precisava de guardiões, não sentiria sua falta. E ele certamente não sentiria falta da Deusa ou de seus amigos. Não precisava de ninguém para viver em paz, apenas de um bom livro.

Ele abriu o romance na página marcada e leu o primeiro parágrafo sem prestar nenhuma atenção nas palavras. Antes de passar ao parágrafo seguinte, Peixes balançou a cabeça se livrando de seus devaneios e releu o anterior. As letras pareciam embaralhadas na página, não faziam nenhum sentido para ele. Que livro estava lendo afinal? Não conseguia se lembrar da estória, apesar de ter lido o capítulo anterior na noite passada. Não era um bom sinal.

– Acho que estou ficando disléxico – disse resignado, jogando o livro na mesa de centro. Afrodite esticou-se no sofá e encarou o teto franzindo a testa. – Disléxico depois dos vinte anos? Isso não é possível.

O sueco sentou-se novamente, buscando seu livro. Abriu-o novamente e encarou a página, pensativo. As palavras estavam lá, bem paradas no papel, nem um pouco embaralhadas. Mesmo assim, ainda não fazia sentido ler. Afrodite, então, decidiu-se que aquele livro não era bom. Jogou o objeto de volta à mesa e levantou-se indo até a cozinha. Procurou por algo na geladeira, mas não achou nada de bom. Abriu o congelador, buscou por alguns segundos e retirou um pote de sorvete.

– Ótimo! Tudo o que preciso é de açúcar.

Peixes se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, comendo o sorvete diretamente do pote, enquanto assistia a um filme romântico qualquer. Após dez minutos de filme, o sueco desligou o aparelho com raiva, enfiando uma colherada enorme de sorvete na boca. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e ele lutava intensamente com as lágrimas que se acumulavam sem trégua.

– Mas que inferno! – Gritou para si mesmo.

Afrodite continuou a comer como se sentisse raiva do sorvete. Enxugava os olhos com as costas da mão vez por outra e resmungava muito entre as colheradas. Mas seus pensamentos felizes foram interrompidos por um cosmo que adentrava sua casa. O pisciano jogou seu sorvete no congelador e desceu correndo as escadas antes que o visitando colocasse um pé na entrada.

– O que você quer? – Perguntou sério, tentando soar ameaçador, mas não se saindo muito bem.

– Vou falar com Atena, ou é proibido?

O sueco inflou o peito com mágoa e cruzou os braços desviando os olhos. Depois da pequena briga – que era até bastante comum – Máscara da Morte ainda tinha a coragem de aparecer ali dizendo que iria até Atena?

– Depende. O que você quer com ela?

– Como se isso fosse da sua conta, Peixes!

Máscara da Morte passou pelo guardião da casa sem esperar uma reação, mas nem dois passos tinha dado e Afrodite estava parado a sua frente com uma expressão de fúria no rosto. O italiano colocou as mãos na cintura e bufou esperando um chilique ou coisa parecida. Mas Afrodite apenas descruzou os braços imitando a pose que o outro cavaleiro fazia e disse:

– É da minha conta, desde o momento que você está passando pela minha casa, Câncer.

– Olha aqui, Peixes, para falar com Saori eu tenho que passar pela sua casa. Além do mais, não sei se reparou, mas os tempos de guerra ficaram para trás.

– E isso muda algo?

– Sim! Muda bastante! Deixe-me passar!

Mas Afrodite não se moveu. De todas as brigas que tivera com aquele cavaleiro, nenhuma o fizera sentir-se magoado. Naquele dia, contudo, o sueco estava mais sensível, – depois do esclarecimento de Shura a respeito de seu repentino interesse por outro cavaleiro – sentindo-se deprimido. Não queria admitir, mas odiava ficar muito tempo brigado com o canceriano.

Máscara da Morte, por outro lado já se acostumara com as mágoas provindas do cavaleiro da última casa. Ele nem mesmo se importava mais com aquilo. Todo dia Afrodita achava um motivo para brigarem e quase sempre voltavam a se falar em questão de poucos minutos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naquele dia, contudo, havia algo diferente nos olhos de Peixes.

– Afrodite, – ele começou, aproximando um pouco o rosto do outro – você estava chorando?

– Eu? Claro que não! – O sueco se afastou rápido e desviou os olhos, se culpando instantaneamente.

– Então por que os olhos vermelhos? Andou fumando alguma erva ilícita?

Câncer riu de sua piada, mas calou-se de imediato quando viu a reação que provocara no outro cavaleiro. Ao invés de irritado com a brincadeira, Afrodite havia se virado, andando com passos lentos e pesados até a escada que levava ao andar superior. O italiano sentiu-se confuso com aquela mudança de comportamento. Normalmente veria o pisciano gritar e dizer palavrões, mas não era o que acontecia.

Então, seguiu Afrodite escada acima. A porta fora deixada aberta, de modo que Máscara da Morte entrou sem ser convidado e andou pela casa procurando o dono dela. A porta do quarto de Peixes era a única fechada, portanto, só podia ser aonde ele se escondia.

– Afrodite?

Máscara da Morte entrou mesmo sem resposta e encontrou o pisciano deitado em posição fetal, abraçando com força um travesseiro. Sua reação era preocupante, mas não mais do que o olhar vazio que ele lançava ao quarto. Parecia que estava deprimido.

– Afrodite, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama larga de casal. O pisciano não se moveu ou emitiu som. Câncer insistiu: – Afrodite, você está me assustando. Por que está deprimido? Ficou chateado com o que eu disse? Foi só uma brincadeira.

Peixes largou o travesseiro e se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima. Encarou o outro cavaleiro por alguns segundos, sentindo seus olhos se encherem novamente.

– Não ligo para suas brincadeiras.

– Então o que é?

Afrodite pensou por alguns instantes. Se havia um bom motivo para estar deprimido, este motivo era ele próprio. Todos os outros cavaleiros dourados estavam seguindo adiante. Até Kamus seguiria adiante e o pisciano sabia disso, não precisava ver o futuro. Aioria e Mu brigavam, mas se amavam no fundo. Shaka e Ikki conseguiram permissão da Deusa para ficarem juntos no Santuário. E Shura agora. Shura gostava de outro cavaleiro, mesmo que não fosse uma paixão convencional se tratando do espanhol – mas bem, quem ali era convencional?

Nada estava certo. Há dois anos o sueco procurava um sentindo nas mais diferentes pessoas que encontrava no Santuário. Nunca encontrara nada e nem ninguém que valesse a pena. Contudo, sempre tinha Máscara da Morte fazendo brincadeiras maliciosas, sendo até sincero. Embora não dissesse, gostava daquelas brincadeiras e até das ridículas brigas que tinham. Às vezes eram a única coisa que o impediam de fugir do Santuário para sempre.

Peixes suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Máscara da Morte era realmente a única coisa que o impedia de virar as costas para sua antiga vida de cavaleiro. Nem mesmo Saori o faria mudar de idéia se quisesse sumir no planeta. Mas com o italiano seria diferente, sempre soube que seria.

– Olha, Máscara... Eu não te odeio. – Câncer franziu a testa preocupado com o início daquele discurso, mas ficou calado ouvindo. – Eu não fiquei com você daquela vez por achar que íamos morrer. Quero dizer, em parte até foi. Mas havia muito mais por trás disso.

Câncer soltou o ar de uma vez, recuperando o fôlego depressa. Seus olhos se apertaram encarando Afrodite em busca de um sentido nas coisas que aconteciam.

– O que está dizendo?

– Hoje, depois do que Shura me disse – Afrodite fez uma longa pausa, interessado em suas mãos, que retorciam a bainha de sua túnica. – Olha, Máscara, o Shura me fez pensar sobre essas coisas de estar com alguém ou não. Por vezes eu desejei sumir do Santuário, durante esses dois anos. Eu nunca tive coragem, porque toda vez que pensava em arrumar as malas você aparecia e me fazia esquecer essa insanidade. Eu gosto de você. Gosto muito. – Peixes deixou que seu sussurro se perdesse no ar e abraçou os joelhos com força.

– Não entendo, Afrodite. Você sempre me repeliu. Achei que era só um jogo para você e eu nunca fiz objeção, pois sei que você é um cabeça dura.

Afrodite riu melancólico. Ele tinha mesmo uma cabeça dura. Mas Máscara da Morte nunca fizera parte de um jogo para ele.

– Não era um jogo. Bem, acabou se tornando, mas não porque eu quis. Eu gosto de você, mas há coisas demais entre nós, que me fazem pensar. Eu fui um pouco egoísta. Sempre achei que você não era bom o bastante para estar comigo. – O sueco levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro cavaleiro, que ainda exibia uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Eu errei. Perdoe-me. Você é bom o bastante para mim, eu é que não sou bom o bastante para você.

Câncer riu e sentou-se no meio da cama, colocando um braço pelos ombros do sueco.

– Peixes, você é maluco mesmo. O que quer dizer com isso? Você se achava bom demais para mim e hoje percebeu que não era? Simples assim?

– Não. Não simples assim. Há coisas em você que não combinam nada comigo. Por isso eu me achava bom demais.

– E que coisas? – Perguntou o italiano preocupado.

– Máscara, olhe para você! – O canceriano olhou para si mesmo, sem entender e o sueco puxou seu rosto de volta, olhando-o nos olhos. – Somos completamente diferentes. Você tem todo esse jeito de homem, enquanto eu sou todo delicado. Você não fala com ninguém e eu sou extrovertido até demais. Você ainda treina todos os dias, mantém-se ocupado, enquanto eu não faço absolutamente nada. Além do mais, eu tenho verdadeiro horror de entrar na sua casa com aquele monte de cabeças horríveis por lá!

Máscara da Morte bufou e revirou os olhos. Nunca havia parado para pensar naquelas coisas. Afrodite era doido de pedra se achava que aquelas pequenas diferenças fariam importância. Quanto a sua casa, porém, ele tinha toda razão. Aquelas cabeças apodrecidas davam um ar aterrorizante ao templo de Câncer.

– Tudo bem, você é mais desajustado do que eu imaginava. – Afrodite fechou a cara, mas antes que pudesse falar, Máscara da Morte continuou: – O fato de você ser delicado e eu não, ou de você falar demais, não tem absolutamente nenhuma importância. Se eu quisesse alguém como eu, estaria no fundo de um lago, como Narciso. Quanto a você não fazer nada, é uma escolha sua, eu não tenho nada a ver com ela. Agora, você tem razão sobre uma coisa.

– É mesmo? Já estava desanimado com tantos erros cometidos.

Câncer fingiu achar graça, o que deixou Afrodite mais animado. Realmente não fazia diferença se um era delicado e o outro não, os opostos se atraem. E pensando bem agora, o pisciano reparava que o outro cavaleiro tinha tudo o que mais gostava em alguém. Ele era forte, moreno, com olhos profundos e aquele sorriso torto lindo.

– Bem, sobre o que eu tenho razão?

– Sobre minha casa. Ela não é realmente agradável. Percebi isso quando voltei do inferno, mas nunca achei que ela incomodasse mais alguém, afinal, você não é obrigada a morar nela.

– Então por que não se livra de todas aquelas cabeças horríveis? Saga as mandaria para outra dimensão com prazer!

– Não sei. Sempre pensei eram troféus e que não seria de bom tom apenas jogá-las no lixo. Não são roupas usadas, sabe?

– São crânios! – Afrodite fez uma expressão de asco, fazendo Máscara da Morte rir.

– Eu sei. Bem, talvez eu fale com Kanon ou Saga.

Afrodite sorriu e viu com alegria que Câncer dava aquele sorriso torto que tanto gostava de ver. Ele era realmente perfeito. Como pudera não se dar conta durante tanto tempo?

– Seria ótimo, Máscara.

– Sim. Então, é só isso que o incomoda em relação a mim? Porque se houver mais alguma coisa que seja capaz de me impedir de te agarrar agora... É bom você dizer.

O rosto do sueco se enrubesceu. Máscara da Morte alisou sua face com tanta delicadeza que nem parecia ele mesmo. Mas Afrodite se rendeu e o beijou com carinho, sentindo seu coração pulsar com intensidade em seu peito. Após alguns momentos perdendo o fôlego, o sueco se afastou e recostou a cabeça no ombro do outro.

– Há uma coisa ainda. Uma coisa que realmente me desagrada.

– O que é?

– Seu nome. Odeio não saber seu nome e chamá-lo por esse apelido macabro.

– Entendo. – Câncer disse. – Uma vez me fizeram acreditar que nossos nomes têm poder sobre nós. Sendo assim, deixar que soubessem meu nome faria com que as pessoas tivessem poder sobre mim. Depois de um tempo, acabei me acostumando a isso.

– Ah, sim, faz algum sentido.

Máscara da Morte coçou a cabeça. Nunca haviam lhe perguntado sobre seu nome daquela forma. Nem imaginava que aquilo podia incomodar tanto Afrodite, a ponto de fazê-lo se afastar daquela forma. Também nunca pensara na possibilidade de contar a alguém seu nome, todavia, agora estava inclinado a isso. Não se importava em dizer a Afrodite, na verdade, queria que o pisciano tivesse poder sobre si.

– Eu conto a você. Mas terá que guardar segredo e só pronunciá-lo quando estivermos sós.

Afrodite ergueu a cabeça com choque estampado no rosto. Afirmou veemente, concordando com a condição. Câncer inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido. O sueco sorriu extasiado, puxando-o para um beijo rápido.

– Combina com o seu eu real, diferente daquele cavaleiro que pendurou um monte de cabeça nas paredes.

– Então, agora você não me odeia mais?

– Não. Nunca te odiei. Só que agora eu percebo que você é perfeito para mim.

O canceriano sorriu e beijou-o na testa. Jamais pensara que uma coisa simples como um nome poderia mudar sua vida.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capitulo: **_Aioros sente-se sozinho e tem uma idéia genial para fazer Saga ficar mais tempo com ele e menos tempo como Grande Mestre. Capítulo 10: Que Atena se Vire._

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota da autora:** não morri, apenas mudei o ritmo da minha vida. Espero que ainda haja alguém querendo ler o resto dessa fic.


	10. Que Athena Se Vire

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 10: Que Athena Se Vire**

Saga já estava no Templo há um bom tempo e Aioros ainda estava na cama, olhando para o teto, sentindo a falta de seu amante. Aqueles lençóis pareciam tão frios sem o cavaleiro de Gêmeos para aquecê-los.

Não havia um barulho sequer fora do comum. Kanon, como sempre, ainda dormia e a cada minuto começava a se sentir mais sozinho. Entendia a honra de ser nomeado Grande Mestre pela própria Deusa, mas Saga não parecia muito feliz em assumir este cargo. Ele trabalhava demais e tinha pouco tempo para descansar.

Acordar cedo não era, definitivamente, o esporte favorito daquele geminiano e ele estava perdendo sua nova chance de vida tentando pagar pelos erros passados. Ser Grande Mestre não deveria se tornar uma penitência, então, talvez, fosse a hora do grego desistir disso e se livrar de todo o estresse. Quem sabe dessa forma ele não se perdoaria?

Aioros já o perdoara, afinal sentia-se tão cheio de vida e felicidade que não queria desperdiçá-las com um pequeno infortúnio como aquele. Embora estivesse desperdiçando seus preciosos minutos naquele exato instante.

Que fosse! Tomara uma decisão importante. Voltaria para Sagitário naquele momento, trocaria de roupas, um banho quente e passaria no Templo para ver Saga. Talvez, se ele o atrapalhasse muito, Athena dispensaria seus serviços.

E lá foi o rapaz, feliz da vida, pelas escadas intermináveis. Câncer vazia, Leão vazia – onde estaria Aioria? – Virgem parecia agitada. Libra estava, como sempre, às moscas.

– Dohko não ia gostar de ver sua casa assim. – murmurou para si mesmo, triste, lembrando-se do cavaleiro que há anos vivia na China.

Espere um pouco! Aquele plano fracassado de atrapalhar Saga acabara de ser substituído por algo muito superior. Então deu meia volta e saiu correndo até Gêmeos. Kanon tinha acabado de acordar e quase derrubou café em si mesmo quando Aioros entrou correndo pela sala. Os xingamentos do recém-acordado, porém, não atrapalharam Aioros em sua investida.

– Bom dia, cunhado! – O rapaz disse, já apanhando o telefone.

– Bom dia... Cunhado? – O geminiano perguntou-se seguindo Aioros até o sofá.

O garoto discava rápido um número e parecia muito nervoso enquanto esperava ser atendido. Kanon preocupou-se achando que por um mero acaso alguém podia ter morrido, ou pior, o Santuário podia estar sendo invadido! Mas conhecendo Aioros, podia ser só uma fofoca mesmo.

– Para quem está ligando? – O outro não o respondeu, pois alguém do outro lado da linha finalmente deu sinal de vida.

– Alô? Dohko? É o Aioros. Sim, eu queria te pedir um favor.

"_Por que o moleque ligaria para Dohko? Outra guerra? Os espectros voltaram e querem invadir o Santuário"_! Kanon olhou em volta, cauteloso, esperando sentir algum cosmo negro, mas não havia ameaças malignas por ali. "_Por Athena! Eles devem estar disfarçados_"!, pensou.

– Será que você e o Mestre Shion poderiam vir para cá o mais rápido possível?

"_É isso! Eles se disfarçaram e camuflaram os cosmos para entrarem sorrateiramente no Santuário. E como o idiota do Mu era distraído e devia estar ocupado com Aioria, nem notaria quando os malandros colocassem os pés nas Doze Casas. Mas por Gêmeos não passarão_"!!! Kanon estava pronto para levantar-se e procurar a armadura de Gêmeos.

– Não é nada, está tudo tranqüilo, mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. – Nada de invasores? – Amanhã mesmo? Ótimo! Avisarei à Deusa! Obrigado, Dohko. Boa viagem para vocês. Tchau!

Aioros desligou o telefone e largou-se no sofá, com um sorriso besta. Kanon o encarou com olhos interrogativos e esperançosos. Não havia guerra, então para que chamar Dohko e Shion?

– O que você quer com Dohko?

– Achei que a casa dele estava muito abandonada, além do mais, Shion poderia ser de grande ajuda para Athena e o Saga teria mais tempo para mim. – Ele declarou orgulhoso de seu plano malígno.

– Ah, ta! Entendi tudo. – Kanon lhe deu um olhar de acusação e continuou: – você vai manipular tudo só pra ficar com o meu irmão. Dohko e Shion virão da CHINA por SUA causa! À toa! Não tem vergonha?

– Pelo menos eu não quero dominar o mundo. – Aioros riu e mostrou a língua para Gêmeos, levantando-se e se afastando rápido, antes que fosse enviado à outra dimensão para uma visita.

Kanon também se ergueu do sofá, indo atrás de Aioros, quando viu o rapaz parar a meio caminho do quarto, de queixo caído, diante de outro rapaz, lindo, que o encarava com curiosidade. Gêmeos passou a frente de Aioros deu um beijo no rosto do garoto.

– Esse é Aioros, cavaleiro de Sagitário, apesar de raramente estar em sua casa. – Ele sorriu irônico e olhou para o _cunhado_: – esse é...

– Po... Po... Po... Posei...

– Julian! – O geminiano disse irritado. – Apenas Julian.

– É... Eu já superei aquele complexo! – O rapaz riu divertido esticando a mão, que Aioros apertou, sorrindo sem jeito.

– Julian... Certo. É um prazer conhecê-lo fora da guerra. Será que você poderia devolver aquela minha flecha?

– Como?

O jovem Solo piscou os olhos, confuso. O que o cavaleiro queria dizer com flecha? Não se lembrava de ter pego nenhuma. Olhou para Kanon procurando uma luz, mas desistiu ao ver que ele estava vermelho, rangendo os dentes para Aioros.

– Cala a boca, Aioros!

– Mas o Seiya disse que...

– O que ele diz não se escreve! Agora saia da minha frente!

Sagitário olhou-o contrariado, emburrou a cara e seguiu para o quarto de Saga, chutando as roupas que encontrava no caminho. Na sala, Julian via-se ainda confuso, enquanto era encaminhado para a cozinha.

– O que ele quis dizer com aquilo, Kanon?

– Aioros é doente. Ele ficou zangado ao descobrir que o idiota do Pégasus perdeu algumas de suas flechas douradas.

– E porque ele não compra outras?

– Porque são flechas da armadura de Sagitário e só Shion ou Mu podem fazer outras. Não é realmente importante.

– Ei, Kanon... – O geminiano se virou para Aioros, que voltara a perturbá-lo. – Pode avisar ao Saga que Dohko vem amanhã?

– Minha telepatia virou serviço telefônico?

– Só esse favor pro seu cunhado querido. – Kanon resmungou alguma coisa ao ouvir a palavra _cunhado. – _Você sabe que o Saga deve estar longe de um telefone agora.

Kanon bufou impaciente, mas fechou os olhos se concentrando. Julian ficou calado e quieto, olhando com surpresa o que o amante fazia.

"_Saga, o inconveniente do seu namorado pediu para eu te avisar que Dohko e Shion virão amanhã pra cá."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Pergunte ao seu namoradinho depois sobre seu plano maligno. É só."_

"_Plano maligno? Aioros só se mete em encrenca!"_

"_Eu sei. Bem feito pra você! Hahaha."_

"_Obrigado pela parte que me toca."_

"_De nada."_

Kanon abriu os olhos azuis e continuou a comer. Aioros murmurou um _obrigado_ feliz e saiu da cozinha.

– Eficiente! – Julian comentou, maravilhado.

– Obrigado.

**OoOoO**

À noite, quando Saga voltou para casa e encontrou Aioros em sua cama, dormindo, teve verdadeira vontade de acordá-lo, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso ficou na sala, tomando uma cerveja, até que Kanon se juntou a ele.

– Como foi no Templo?

– O de sempre. – Kanon fez um gesto de compreensão com a cabeça. – Aprendizes tentaram fugir, foram levados a julgamento e Athena os perdoou, mas poderão desistir do treinamento.

– E de quebra você deu a eles um castigo?

– Claro. – Saga sorriu malicioso, sendo imitado pelo irmão. – Vão treinar com o Seiya por dois meses.

Kanon ergueu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se se isso não faria os aprendizes realmente fugirem. Acreditava que seu irmão era bom como um Grande Mestre, mas exagerava um pouco nas sentenças. Sempre dava um _treinamento especial_ aos fujões ou àqueles que brigavam entre si.

– E Aioros? Se comportou, além do plano maligno?

– Sim... Mas me fez jogar cartas a tarde toda. – Saga riu divertindo-se com a desgraça do gêmeo. – Eu não sou babá de adolescente entediado, sabe?

– Desculpe. Me parece que algo mudou dentro dele quando voltamos ao Santuário.

– É... Ele está seguindo à risca aquela história de viver por nós mesmos.

Saga concordou com a cabeça. Alguns cavaleiros mudaram ao descobrirem-se livres da obrigação de treinar e estar constantemente presos ao dever. Estavam curtindo a nova chance de vida, mesmo que isso lhe parecesse estranho, até Athena estava curtindo. E enquanto isso ele trabalhava.

– Escute, Saga...

– Sim?

– Você está feliz como está? Quero dizer, você é o único por aqui que continua com a função de cavaleiro. Me parece que você só está se estressando.

– Não é que não esteja feliz, mas alguns dias eu gostaria de acordar tarde e não fazer nada o dia todo.

Kanon compreendia esse desejo, quem não gostava disso? Seu irmão bem podia ganhar umas férias e nesse ponto Aioros ajudara muito ao trazer Shion de volta a Grécia. Afinal o moleque não estava sendo tão egoísta, ele também estava passando na saúde mental do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

– Aioros chamou Shion para te dar férias.

– Imaginei. Coitado do Mestre Shion. Embora eu ache que ele está morrendo de saudade do emprego antigo.

Os gêmeos riram e brindaram o último gole ao antigo Mestre. Apesar de tudo que aprontaram na época de Shion, qualquer cavaleiro tinha um carinho especial pelo cavaleiro de Áries. Agora, com ele de volta, talvez pudessem experimentar a vida como deveriam.

Saga levantou-se do sofá, deixando a garrafa no lixo da cozinha e deu boa noite ao irmão. Voltou para o quarto, encontrando um garoto moreno de profundos olhos verdes, sentado em sua cama. Observou-o com certa malícia e curiosidade por suas feições culpadas. O que Aioros quebrara dessa vez?

– Você está zangado?

– Depende, o que você fez?

– Chamei o Mestre Shion para te dar férias.

– Não estou zangado com isso. – O geminiano tirou os sapatos e veio se aproximando da cama.

– Que bom! Achei que fosse brigar comigo. – Sagitário largou-se aliviado na cama, agradecendo aos deuses.

– Mas vou te dar um castigo por tirar os velhos do sossego só para seu prazer.

Os olhos verdes de Aioros escureceram de malícia, quando Saga tirou a túnica e subiu no colchão, deitando por cima de si. Sabia que aquela noite seria longa e deliciosa.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**No próximo capitulo: **_Aioria resolve pôr um fim ao impasse entre ele e Mu e fará de tudo para convencer o ariano de que seus sentimentos são mais verdadeiros do que a armadura dourada que carrega. Capítulo 11: Ao Acaso, com Amor._


End file.
